Walking On Air
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: After receiving a message from an old friend, Kagome and Shippo make their way to a new world to solve a dire problem. Little did Kagome know, was she would gain the interest of another man. Who knew wizards were so insistent.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I own neither Inuyasha or Howl's Moving Castle. Original characters and plot, are, however mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kagome sighed after taking in a breath of the world around her. It was so...refreshing here, a sort of mix between the Feudal Era and her own time. The air was fresh, but there was a tint of burnt coal and wood, although it was much better then her own time that was full of pollution.

She looked towards the town and a soft smile bloomed as she watched the black billowing clouds rise from a train leaving it. She shrugged the small travel bag and violin case into more comfortable positions on her shoulder. The same arm that shouldered said items also held a deep dark blue twin tailed coat while the other held a matching top hat protectively.

A small yip caused her to turn and look towards her traveling companion, non other then her son Shippo. At the moment he was in his true form, only showing one tail for obvious reasons, but still a fox, albeit a slightly larger one than that of an average fox.

"Well, let's hope the message is wrong and we get a wonderful vacation out of this." she smiled when he answered her with a light bark.

With that she chuckled lightly and started forward. She was taking great joy in the greenery around her, the world here was still innocent, but she could tell it was on it's way of becoming great.

As they were making their way towards the town she began to wonder on how to go about things. She tilted her head up and tapped her chin while still gripping her hat.

"Should we first contact them and then go about our way of hunting, or take a, a...hmm break?" glancing down, her kit looked up before turning into his humanoid form to answer her.

"I think it would be best to get a better understanding of this world. We aren't in the Feudal Era or your time." he stated as he dusted off a bit of burnt grass from the front of his jacket. It was a forest green, with black and gold embellishing. She could proudly say he grew into a fine young man. She did enjoy the romantics of the Victorian era, and getting a chance to see him in such a style. She hummed to herself. He would be such a heart breaker. If he wasn't already.

"What?" he took the bag and case from her shoulder and helped her into her jacket. His creativity went into overtime while working on her wardrobe. The front was cut to end at her hips but went longer forming twin tails at the back. It was a nice offset from the deep sapphire of her dress. All accessories were in blues, violets and silvers. She looked classy, and yet a flare that matched her personality, so in other words she looked breath taking.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of all the hearts you're going to break looking like that." she smiled as she turned around and fixed up any imperfections, fussing really, in her sons clothing and hair. Raising a hand she placed it on his cheek. "All I ask is I get to meet the girl who finally takes yours." she raised on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He sighed and nodded his head. Taking the bag and case and shouldering them and offering her an arm, which she took after placing the hat on. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear as they finally walked into town.

"Who says it's a girl that will steal my heart? I am a kitsune after all, I may swing the other way for all you know." he grinned as he saw her blush, and laughed right out as she slapped him on the chest playfully.

"Shippo! I really don't need to hear the details! Well then, I only ask you introduce me to whomever it is that does the deed." she stopped in her steps for a moment and groaned, fighting the urge to face palm herself.

"What's wrong?" he stopped to walk in front of her and try and get a look at her face, although that proved a little daunting as he was now taller then her and she had her head bowed.

"I sound like my mother!" she lifted her face looking comically horrified at the thought. He laughed, he really didn't see what was so terrifying about such a thing. Mama Higurashi was a wonderful woman, and if he were to point it out to Kagome, she was in a sense older then her mother.

"Well you are, yourself, a mother. It would only make sense to sound like one." he chuckled as she nodded and let out a small whimper and took his arm again as they made their way once again.

The town was a relatively good size, European in style, and the buildings were baring yellow and pink stripped flags, and there were strange cars moving through the streets. They were crossing a long bridge, and the bells of a city trolly caused her to look and watch in glee.

She squeezed Shippo's arm in joy, as they talked about the past and fond times. She was about to say something so she spun about to face Shippo, when a force knocked into her causing not only herself, but the person who ran into her to fall into fountain that they had so conveniently stood near.

She came up sputtering and coughing, pushing wet hair out of her face. She looked down to see a young boy in her lap also sputtering and coughing out water.

A crowd of people rushed forward, offering help came by, but a sneeze from the boy in her lap brought all her attention to him, giving her a better look at him. Wild, unruly ginger hair, puffed cheeks and big brown eyes. He wore a white shirt under a green vest with matching shorts, which he wore over brown pants. She could barely see the red bow tie and blue pouch under his navy blue cloak.

"Are you okay?" she asked ducking her head a bit to get eye to eye level him. She had one arm to hold her weight, while the other to balance him.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, before they went wide and he gave out a startled cry, and tried to scramble out of the water. This resulted in him slipping and falling back in, which caused Kagome to be doused with a wave of water again.

Shippo tried to hold in his laughter, really he did. But there she was, fallen in a fountain, drenched, her hair looking like a drowned cat and all with one leg propped up on the fountain wall with her right foot being the only part of her dry. The little boy didn't help as he tried to make his way out of the fountain only to slip and drench his mother once again, causing her hair to fall into her face, again. That was the final straw for him, he burst out laughing at the sight she made.

She slowly dragged her only dry foot into the water with her, bending both legs so her feet were behind her, she placed her hands in her lap and gave her son a sharp glare from under her hair. When he shut up, she looked towards the sputtering boy, who looked a little more then upset.

With as much grace as she could, she stood up and smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt as if she weren't wet. And with her head held high, she brushed her hair from her face, and started to pin it up as much as she could back into place. Noticing her top hat floating near her, she picked it up, dumped any water it held and placed it back on her head.

She looked down to the boy, who was once again trying to climb out of the water, but winced when he placed all his weight onto one foot and started to fall once again. She caught him, before could land in a painful heap outside the fountain. She also notice swollen wrist, and a little blood on the knees of his shorts.

She held the boy in one arm and a hand to the offered help from Shippo, thankful for the extra hand in getting out of the water. Once they were on dry land the boy started to struggle in her grasp, she gave him, a somewhat stern look.

"Stop your struggling, you've injured yourself when you bumped into me and tossed us both into the water." he frowned and pouted, but stilled. "Now direct us to where you were going, we're more then happy to help." she gave him a sincere smile, which grew when she saw him blush.

"But Kaa..." she cut him off with a look.

"Now Shippo, I never once denied my help when it was needed, I won't start now." with that she followed the boys instructions to where he lived. The boy himself seemed somewhat suspicious of her, but seemed to calm down a bit after a few minutes.

"I know it's embarrassing being carried like this and I would offer to carry you on my back, but it looks like you did a number on yourself. Seems you sprained your left wrist and ankle, along with scraping both your knees. I'll take a look at you once we get you home, hmm?" she smiled when he merely sneezed. "Perhaps a cup of some hot lemon tea as well." she chuckled as he gave a childish growl.

A few minutes later they came upon a store. It was painted a faded green, and written above the door was 'Wizard: Pendragon'. She raised a brow at the 'wizard', but shrugged it off, there were in a different world after all.

Shippo moved ahead and opened the door, stepping aside so the two wet ones could go inside first. Kagome walked up the short amount of steps and stopped dead in her tracks. Shippo merely fell back down the steps when his mother suddenly stopped in front of him. When he regained his balance and looked to what cause his mother to halt so suddenly, he nearly dropped what he held on his shoulder at the sight before them.

"Never have I...seen such a, a...mess!" Kagome gave a startled cry.

"I guess that means you can no longer complain about my room." Shippo muttered from behind her.

"That's still doesn't mean you can slack off in your chores." she gave a small huff when he smiled sheepishly in return.

Kagome made her way to the fire place, stepping over junk on the floor, and what appeared to be a large puddle of slime. The largest table was covered in mountains of books, papers, scrolls and other oddities. The kitchen area was buried under mountains of dishes, pots and pans. The cupboard and shelves were stuffed and over flowing with either food or what appeared to be potions and herbs.

"_Only a man could live in such a state of mess."_ not noticing the questioning look the boy gave her when she started to mutter in Japanese. She stood before a small fire and dragged the only chair in front of it closer with one of her feet, her sense of balance was much better after her trips to the Feudal Era had ended. It didn't hurt much when she carted around her large book bag when it was full, while also carrying Shippo in one arm and sometimes pushing her bike in the other. Or other such situations.

She placed the boy in the chair, looking him over quickly before she decided what to do. She went and unclasped his cloak, ignoring his protests, and placed it on a hook near the fire. She did a double take when she noticed a face, well eyes blinking up at her. Shaking her head, she grabbed another two logs and placing them on the fire, and used a poker to push them closer and make sure all the wood was together.

Standing up straight and replacing the fire poker she turned to Shippo. "Find a cloth, and get me some warm water. While you're at it, look for a kettle, tea cup, some honey and lemons." when she saw him nod she turned back to the boy. She gave a half smile, shook her head and let out a sigh. There he sat, sniffling and sneezing already, using his sleeve to catch anything that ran from his nose.

"Seems we'll need a blanket or a towel as well." she knelt down before the boy and gingerly picked up his left leg and slowly pull his left shoe and sock off. At his hiss and whimper from the pain she decided to distract him.

"So, what's your name?" all the while trying to keep from making more of a mess by trying not to drip water all over the place. She placed the shoe and sock on the edge of the stone hearth and turned to look at the ankle. She furrowed her brows when she noticed how much it already swelled.

"Markl." he sniffled out, watching her every move.

"Markl, what an interesting name. I've never heard that one before." she hummed as she slowly and lightly rubbed her hand along the swelling, pushing her ki to speed up the healing. She asked for his injured wrist and did the same.

Markl was unsure of the woman and man he brought into the castle, the last person who came in without Master Howl's permission, left them after saying she wouldn't. It was fun for a while and then she broke her promise and left. Now Master Howl was back to the way he was before.

"Got the stuff, what do you want me to do with them?" he eyed the man as he walked towards them.

"Really Shippo. What do you think? Place the kettle over the fire to boil, and the rest on the edge of the hearth. Really...one would think you were losing your common sense in your old age." she chuckled as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

Shippo slightly stiffened at the mock insult and then sighed. "If I'm old, that would make you ancient."

"Thin ice Shippo, you're treading on thin ice." she went back to mending the boys wrist.

Markl gasped when he noticed a slight glow come from the lady's hands and watched in awe as the swelling went down. Not even Master Howl did that, or as far as he knew.

"Are you a witch?" he didn't notice the momentary stiffening in both her and Shippo. She resumed to the wrist till it was done healing.

"Hmm, I guess you could say that. But I'm only the good kind." she offered him, once again, a sincere smile. With that said she went and removed his other shoe and sock, placing them next to the others on the hearth.

She started to roll his pant legs up so she could get to his knees and gave a light tsk at the blood that ran down his shins. Grabbing the, relatively clean cloth, she dipped it into the the water and started to wipe the blood away, slowly working her way up to the scrapped skin. Dipping the cloth back in, she begun to lightly dab at the fresh wounds. She only pushed enough ki in to stop the bleeding, seeing as they were minor and it was best to heal such wounds naturally.

"There, all done." a sneeze caused her to look up and she chuckled. His nose was running and now slightly red, and there was a light flush to his cheeks. She stood up and ruffled his hair, taking note that it was still wet.

"Here, figured you'd want a towel as well." she glanced to the side to see what could be a towel, or an old shirt...perhaps a torn blanket. She shrugged and took it anyways and started to dry Markl's hair in such a way he laughed.

"Now I know you have some extra clothes to change into, so I want you to do that pronto. When you're done come back here." Markl nodded and jumped off the chair, wiggling his left ankle as if to test it before he smile at her and took off up the stairs.

When he finally disappeared up the stairs, Kagome started for the kettle only to be stopped by Shippo.

"Your wet as well, why not go behind that curtain and change. Don't need you getting sick as well." looking down at herself she picked up her skirts a bit, noticing for the first time the slight puddle she stood in.

Nodding and excepting the bag from him she made her way behind the curtains, closing them behind her, and tossed her bag onto the bed she was surprised to find there. Not only that, she was shocked to find that this corner looked like it once belonged to a woman. An older woman, but a woman non the less.

Quickly she stripped of her dress and coat, boots and stockings. She changed into a mint green dress with bronze and pale rose embellishing. When done she carried her wet clothes and placed them next to Markl's cloak, and shoes to hurry the drying process. She sat on the only free space on the edge to warm herself by the fire.

She looked around the main room they were in. She wondered when the last time the floor actually saw sunlight, seeing as the windows were in the beginnings of dust and grime. The corners and the space between the ceiling beams also showed the tiniest amounts of dust and spider webs.

_"I'm really starting to appreciate all the times you told me to clean up after all the times I finished playing."_ Shippo commented coming up to stand near his mother.

"_You should have appreciated it from the very beginning. I know Souta was bad, thank the Kami' he wasn't this bad."_ Kagome sniffed and tilted her chin up and away, as if insulted. She giggled at his look of mock insult. Just then Markl came back down, wearing clothes that were similar to what he was wearing before, just in a different coloring.

She got up and grabbed the blanket and patted the only free couch, happy no clouds of dust floated on up from the action. He came to her, climbed up onto the couch where he sat looking at her expectantly. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and asked Shippo to bring the tea. She gave it to him and laughed when he grumbled under his breath.

"I hate tea."

"Trust me, it's the good kind. I always drink this when I get sick, not only does it taste good, but it's good for you." she offered it to him, smiling when he took it, but sighed when he merely stared at it. "Go on, at least try it. If you don't like it, I'll have it."

She watched as he took a tentative sip. She watched as his eyes widened before he tried and drink it whole as it. She chuckled and placed her hand over the glass. "Easy now, it's still hot. I can always make more when your done." he nodded and started to sip at it slowly, and gave a pleased hum. She sat next to him and started a light conversation with him.

While waiting for her clothes to dry, Shippo and Kagome learned that he was an apprentice to a wizard, and lived with his teacher and Calcifer, a fire demon that kept the whole castle together as well as make it move and stationed to other buildings across the country.

Kagome looked over to the fire demon with wide eyes, always excited to learn something new when it involved something related to anything that was magic or the such.

"I must say, I am very impressed. I've seen a lot of things in my life, but to meet a being that can do all that and still keep on going. You must be a very powerful demon, you have my respect." she smiled when he glowed a dark fushia red. She leaned down and noticed her clothes were once again dry and stood up straight and gave a nod towards Shippo, who started to pack things back up while she put her stockings and boots back on.

"You're~ not leaving are you?" Markl quietly asked, his voice better then earlier. He enjoyed the time he was around the pretty lady and her strange friend. It was like having Sophie back, but somewhat better, not as pushy or hectic.

Kagome looked up after tying her boot lace nice and tight and sighed at the dejected look he had on his face. It was exactly the same face Shippo would make every time she would go back to do all of her tests and exams. "Sorry Markl, but sadly we do. We were on our way to visit an old friend of ours before we bumped into you." she said as she went and knelt in front of the boy.

"Although it was _him_ who bumped into _you_." Shippo muttered behind his hand earning a look from Kagome.

"I'm sure we'll come and visit you whenever we get the chance." that only seemed to make him more upset, and tears start to well up in his eyes.

"That's what _she_ said." he grumbled. Kagome furrowed her brows at that, but waved it off and gave a soft sigh. Looking around the room from her spot on the floor, taking in everything. Her eyes stopped on a small bird charm as it gave her an idea. She quickly stood up and searched the mountain on the largest table, ignoring Calcifer as he told her to leave it alone.

"Yatta!" she cried out after pulling a small scrape of paper from the pile without causing the mountain to fall in the process. She made her way back to Markl and crouched before him, dusting off the piece of paper. She started to rip the piece of paper into the generic form of a bird. Then she reached for her head and pulled a single strand of hair. Wrapping the single strand of hair around the 'birds neck' a few times before tying both ends into a knot.

Cupping both hands together she started to push a little of her ki into the paper and strand of hair, a white light peeked out from between her fingers. Calcifer and Markl leaned closer to watch what she was doing. She brought her hands up and pressed a ear closer to them, brows furrowed and eyes off as if she were waiting for something. A muffled chirp caused her to give out a delighted gasp and looked towards her hands excitedly.

Slowly she opened her hands to reveal a small golden bird with a black band around its neck. It chirped again and hopped about in her open palms and ruffling out its feathers. Two long golden feathers uncurled and started to slip over her hand. The bird looked about before flying off and circling the room, the two long tail feathers brushed across the surface of a few objects if it flew to close. It came back and landed on her shoulder, and sang a short soft song.

"Markl, this," she held out her hand and the bird landed on her middle finger. " is Haru. If anything happens, or you just want me to visit, tell him and I'll know."

"I've never seen such magic before. What type of witch are you?" Calcifer asked as he tried to get a closer look at the bird she had created. A living thing, though it had her heart and soul pulse, it was still a living thing.

"In this place, one of a kind." she smirked when Calcifer gave her an unsatisfied grunt from her answer.

"Now I'm giving him to you Markl, so take very good care of him for me. Alright?" Haru flew to land on the boys head and lightly tug on a few stands of his hair. Markl laughed and tried to get a look at the bird and nodded his head, causing Haru to flap his wings to keep balanced.

"Well then, then I guess this is see you soon." she stood up and planted a light kiss on his forehead, which he tried to wipe off, patted Haru's head with her index finger, who gave a light chirp, and lastly she blew a kiss to Calcifer, who once again glowed a fushia red.

Hooking arms with Shippo, they walked out of the chaotic wizards shop and back out into the streets, her hat back on her head and enjoying what was rest of the day as they made their way to an old friends house that offered them a place to stay.

Back at the shop Markl laughed from under his blanket as Haru lightly pecked at the edge of a log that wasn't to near Calcifer's fire.

"Shoo birdy. Go fly away or something you birds do." he waved a flaming hand towards the golden bird that looked like it wasn't bothered by being to close to his fire.

"I wonder how she did it. I mean there were no spells or incantations." Markl wondered out loud as he went and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Who knows kid, but I know Howl' be interested in this bird."

"I'll be interested in what?" came a deep voice as a door opened and closed as the Master and owner of the house entered and walked up to the hearth to warm his hands. He stopped short when he caught sight of a golden bird pecking the wood in it. It paused its pecking to look up at him, chirped and flew to land on Markls shoulder.

Ignoring the fire, Howl leaned in closer to get a closer look at the creature. It wasn't a true bird, that much he could tell. But it was alive, and not in the sense of Madame Suliman's goons or peek bugs either. It was strange and foreign to him. Standing up straight, he crossed his arms over his chest, he hummed, hoping it wasn't a spy sent from either the courts or enemies that were still after him.

"Where did that come from Markl?" he asked, blue eyes shining with interest at the prospect of learning something new in magic. Blonde bangs fell into his eyes, though it didn't hinder his sight in the least. The ever present smile of his seemed more true and honest now.

He grew more curious when he spotted the kettle hanging high above Calcifer, and the scent of lemon and honey wafted about in the air around them.

"Ah! Miss. Kagome made him for me Master Howl. Said if I ever needed anything or I wanted her to visit, she would know right away!" Markl explained excitedly. Howl nodded and told him to go to bed. When his apprentice was finally in his room he turned to Calcifer to explain.

"Well Markl came in being carried by this woman, seems they fell into some water, and the kid got hurt in the process. She healed him with her bare hands, and then made the bird with nothing more then a strand of hair and a piece of paper." he grabbed another log that was laying close by. Even after Sophie left, Howl and Markl still kept on laying a few pieces of wood near by in case they were called out for to long. "No spells or incantations were used to create it either. I don't know what else to tell ya. She's powerful what ever she is, but I don't think it's in the sense of your kind."

Howl nodded, excited about the fact that there may be a new type of magic that he could learn. It was all the more better that it was from a woman. All he had to do now was look his best and steal her heart and learn what he could from her during it all. He smiled all the more, deep inside, glad to have something worth while to do.

"Calcifer, move us ten miles north and heat up my bath water."

"WHAT! Are you trying to kill me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was practically bouncing like an eager child waiting for a present as she walked next to Shippo. Said kitsune rolled his eyes at his Mother's antics, not that he could blame her, he was in the same situation when it came to be reacquainted with her after five centuries.

It was good to see her truly happy like she was now once again. It had been a long time since he'd seen her smile so.

He was sure she would have pulled on his arm to get him to hurry up, only she had no idea where they were going or how to get there. He was sure that was the only saving grace that kept his arm attached to his body at the moment. But that didn't stop her from telling him constantly to point out which building they were meant to go to or if there were there yet.

"Calm down, jeez. You're acting like a kid on a sugar high!" he smirked as he peeked at her from the corner of his eye. Her cheeks flushed with a rosy hue as she grumbled ' no I'm not' under her breath.

"Whatever. You were worse by the way."

A gasp could be heard as he placed a hand over his heart to feign a hurt look. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it as his eyes took on a slight glazed look while his brows furrowed. Tilting his head to the side as his memories of long since past surged forth to the fore front of his mind. He was shocked. How could he have forgotten such fond, fond times.

"Wow." he really couldn't argue or say much in his defense then that as the memories started to flood and replay in his mind. A slightly maddening look and a please chuckle escaped out into the open as he recalled all the times of the after-math of all the pranks on Inuyasha and any male that got to close to his mother for his liking.

"But, you were so~ cute." she leaned even further into his arm after kissing his cheek. A light chuckle was a result of seeing a light blush bloom on his cheeks. Pulling back she laid her head on his upper arm as they continued to walk to their destination.

The setting sun painted the sky a wide range of pinks, purples and it's last golden orange splashed the street they were walking down in a warm glow. It was peaceful there, the fashion a little restricted for personal tastes and freedom in her opinion, but she could see herself living there happily. Not that she was planning on leaving her home anytime soon. She could feel the familiar indecision of where she belonged. Like when she grew to love the Feudal Era and didn't or couldn't decide in which era she wanted to stay in.

She let out a sigh. Unless forced to stay in one place, she would always have a foot in the door and feel like she didn't belong to any time or place.

Gazing down after hearing the tired sigh his Mother let out, it made him wonder what could be running through her mind. Her aura gave off wave that he hadn't felt since her time in the past was drawing to an end.

Unconsciously he held her a bit closer. He lost her once before, to have five centuries between them. The way she was acting now was very much similar to how she did just before then. He wasn't going to willingly let go of her this time, not if he had the will and the power to keep her at his side. His body relaxed when he felt her return his squeeze.

Smiling when a familiar house finally came into view, he pulled her along and whispered that they were there. A muffled reply of 'm'kay' was all he got back. He could tell that their last few days of travel to get to the point they were at now, was finally getting to her. She had become stronger, and wasn't going to give up till her head was against a pillow, that much he knew.

They climbed the short amount of stairs and he rang the bell, the scent of dinner being cooked wafted to their noses. Kagome blushed when her stomach growled loudly, and let out a sheepish giggle, once again blushing in embarrassment.

She couldn't keep her fingers still, she also nibbled on her bottom lip caused by her nerves that were going wild. Anticipation was killing her. The sounds of quick steps, meaning someone was running to answer them, caused her to stiffen slightly. From the quickly approaching aura, she could tell right away that it was someone she didn't know that was about to greet them.

The door swung in open, revealing a young teen boy. Dark brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, lanky build, seemed he just entered puberty. She tilted her head as she tried to figure out whose child he could be.

"Ah Alby, is your father home?" he smiled when the boy nodded, but kept his eyes on Kagome the entire time.

"Yes, come in! Mom is almost done with supper." Shippo nearly broke out into a fit of giggles when he saw him stiffen as Kagome's aura probed a bit in a curious fashion. If it was on it's own will or that Kagome's, he would never know. In fact, he was surprised she managed to create a shikigami at all in her state. He was pretty sure she was acting like what they both remembered of her past self, the situation was more severe then she let on. That was one of the main reasons Sesshoumaru took her on as a pack member.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her lead him into the house. He could literally feel her questioning gaze on him, so he simply smiled at her. He knew how she felt when others started to worry over or about her.

At his smile, no matter how charming and fox like it was, Kagome raised a questioning brow. Her son merely leaned down to kiss her brow, as if to make all her worries and questions melt away.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She tussled her 'cute little' Shippo's hair, as she couldn't be there to watch him grow.

Deciding to try and get rid of such thoughts she took in the interior of the house they were now in. It looked like they were now in a sitting room of sorts, if the couches and sitting chairs were anything to go by. Two large bookcases flanked both sides of a large fireplace. Above said fireplace hung a family portrait.

A tall man that looked vaguely familiar stood next to a petite woman. Both had dark chocolate brown hair and eyes and their skin was a dark golden color. With them was a young man, a teenaged girl and the young teen boy that had let them in. She presumed the three were the children to the two, seeing they all looked like the two adults. A handsome mix of big chocolate brown eyes, light golden skin and rich dark locks of hair.

She noticed a doorway leading to a dinning area with an adjoined kitchen where a woman could be seen bustling about. Her hair was up in a classy bun and she wore a wine red and cream colored dress. It was the mother, but now a few wisps of white could be seen at her temples.

"Mom, Dad's friends are here!"

Looking up, Kagome could see the woman had just finished setting the table, so she came to move towards them with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh! It's so good to see you again Shippo!" they gave each other a friendly hug in greeting. When they let go, the woman turned to her, it seemed her smile grew even more, if that was at all possible.

"And it's so wonderful to finally meet you my lady! My husband and Shippo have told me what you've done. It's an honor to have you here in our home." the woman gave her a combination of a curtsy and a bow.

Kagome herself could feel her face heating up. Never had she been greeted in such a way, and to be called a lady in such a fashion... like she was royalty. It was slightly embarrassing really.

"Honey, go get your father, brother and sister. Tell them our guests are here and dinner is ready." she asked the boy once she stood up, said boy nodding his head enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face. All eyes followed and watched as her ran out, dodging around his mother as she wiped her hands on the apron she wore. He darted out through a back door, leaving the three in the kitchen.

"Ah, don't you just love children?" although it wasn't really directed at anyone, Kagome couldn't help but answer. Here eyes fogged over in fond memories of when Shippo was younger.

"Yeah, and they grow up so fast." her kit wrapped and arm around her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. He knew the Jewel forced them apart and she really wasn't there to watch over him. He took all her lessons to shape him to who he was now. He wouldn't deny it hurt to not have her there, but the important thing was she was back in his life and this time he could properly protect her.

"Isn't that the truth. But for you to take on a kitsune kit! Lord Sesshoumaru was more than happy when Master Shippo was old enough to take care of himself!" Kagome laughed at the remembrance of a very pissed off inu on her door step a few weeks after her return from the past. There he stood holding a red fox by the scruff of it's neck, who had a mixed look of happy excitement and a sheepish grin.

"Yes, well there were times where I nearly pulled my hair out, but on a whole I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just so cute!" she stood on her tip toes and placed both hands on his cheeks. Both women giggled when she slightly pressed on them, forcing his lips to pout outwards a bit into the classical kissy fish face.

"Kaa-chan~" he didn't force her hands away, he missed this just much as she did.

"Hai hai. Well I have to admit, he did grow up handsomely. Ne, my handsome kit?" releasing his face she brushed a few stray bangs away from his forest green eyes.

"They always do. Though don't you miss when they were younger and such?"

"How could I not? I still have everything he ever gave me. All the pictures of him at that time, the ones he drew for me, everything." not caring for his embarrassed blush and continued on. " I miss when he used to snuggle up to me when she slept in my arms, but one can't really turn back time."

"True, I reason why that's why memories are so precious to us."

The conversation was brought to an end when Alby came back in the kitchen followed by the three others that were also in the family portrait. He was talking so animatedly to his father and older siblings. All wore, but the youngest, more older clothing and were somewhat covered in dirt.

The picture didn't give her any clues to who Shippo and herself were meeting. The oldest two of the children looked absolutely ecstatic at seeing her it seemed. But now that she could see the person in the flesh and get a feel of their aura, it all made sense at who it was.

"It's always an honor to see you again Lady Kagome." his deep and calm broke through her thoughts and she couldn't help for what she did next.

Breaking from Shippo's hold she ran the few steps between them and jumped him, throwing her arms around his neck with and excited cry.

"Jinenji!"

His own arms caught her as he stumbled a few steps back as her extra weight came at him. A small smile of his own graced his face as he held her and returned her hug. He, like Shippo, considered themselves lucky to know her and missed her greatly when she was forced and taken from them so abruptly.

"I'm so happy to see you again! And you have kids!" still holding onto one of the very few she knew who had a heart of gold and more. She turned to glare at her son, while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me! What else are you and Sesshoumaru hiding from me?" eyes narrowed at his sheepish chuckle before a very foxy grin grew to replace it.

"Now, you'll have to wait and see, now don't you?" her jaw dropped and the arm that had been pointing at him fell a bit. No, her son did not just go and get all cheeky on her.

"Wha... " raising her arm and finger to point at him once again, shaking it at him in righteous irritation as her mind was in overdrive at what to do in retaliation. "Well... you're... your... YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Okay, not the best, but she was his mother, and as such, her word was law.

"Okay, you know what?" after a few some odd seconds of silence she decided to for-go the grounding. Besides he was far to old for that. "Never mind, don't bother. All I ask is... is Kouga finally mated?" if he was here, she didn't want to cross paths with him if he was going to start spouting off 'His Woman' every time he saw her. If he wasn't mated.

"Yeah, actually, he is." if she were a few years younger, and not wearing the style of clothes she had on, she would be dancing around and jumping for joy. She relented for doing that in her head only.

"But wolves are known to take second mates." there went her happy moment. "Actually, it's more common for them to do so." it killed her happy inner party really.

"We'll send him a post card." she grumbled under her breath. She looped her arm with one of Jinenji's and then walked over to his mate and did the same before she led them out of the room.

"So... your mom always like that?" a quiet voice piped up as the parents finally left the room and their respected children. They could hear the tell tale signs of chatting up and chairs being pulled away from the table.

"Sometimes, yeah." Shippo smiled. She was now more free to express herself, something she couldn't really do back in the Feudal Era. "But it's what makes her all that much more special."

Evalyn, the only daughter of Jinenji, let out a joyous giggle and turned eyes full of mirth in the kitsunes direction. "Yes, even more so if she can ground you so openly." her giggle turned into a laugh at said kitsunes look. He would allow himself to be grounded too, if it pleased his mother to have the ability to feel like she was indeed a mother.

Hayne, the eldest, nodded his head. He could easily agree with his sister. The legendary miko who was now gracing their house and home, had openly grounded Master Shippo. Not only that, all tales that were passed down onto him when he was but a child and fed his imagination, seemed to do no justice to her very being.

They all started forward, and they all smirked and lightly chuckled when they heard the object of their thoughts pleading to see the ever famous herb garden.

"Ah, speaking of which. Jinenji, do you have any herbs to help keep fevers at bay? Or fight one along with colds?" diner had been well under way, Shippo complimenting on Satyana's cooking. Although nothing could beat his Mothers cooking, well save Mama Higurashi's perhaps.

"Yes I do, but, what do you need them for? You're not getting ill are you?"

Kagome swallowed the sip of wine she had taken from her cup mere moments before, her brows shot up in surprise at Jinenji's question. Shaking her head and answering honestly. "No, no! It's just, I had a little accident on the way here. I... a young boy and myself ended up taking an unscheduled swim in a fountain today. He was slightly feverish when we left him at his home. So tomorrow I wanted to to stop by and check up on him and see how he was doing."

"Ah, I see. Well at least it's something relatively easy to supply you with. Compared to all the herbs you needed in the past against all form of poisons and acids. Those were much rarer herbs and took much longer to grow and harvest." he chuckled when his friend tried to hide her pout behind her glass of wine. He could hear her mumble about stupid men trying to kill themselves with and overdose of stupidity and testosterone. Namely a certain monk and inu hanyou.

"Miss Kagome?" all eyes turned to Alby, who blushed at being the center of everyone's attention so suddenly, and squirmed in his seat to try and hide his discomfort.

"Yes Alby?"

"Umm, where will you and Master Shippo be staying at?" his eyes lowered themselves to the table and his plate as his voice trailed off towards the end of his question.

He remembered all the stories he had always begged someone to tell him of her, either from his parents or brother and sister. Even from Shippo whenever he had come to visit, his were always the best. His sister had always said after their Mother, Lady Kagome was her hero. A hero to all women everywhere. And his older brother had grown to find awe and respect with the more knowledgable aspect of her, inspiring him to learn as much as he could to help better the lives of those that were close to him. It was also only possible for Hayne after asking a few years worth if such a person could exist.

And himself, she was also a hero figure to him, already felt like a member of the family. And he was the first to meet her! Oh how he enjoyed bragging such an exciting moment to his brother and sister. He couldn't wait to do some more bragging later on. In a sense, it was all thanks to her he was even here today. She saved his father, who was able to meet his mother, and the result was himself and his siblings.

"Hmm, not really sure. I'm still a little blind as to the whole situation really. You'll have to ask Shippo I'm afraid."

The young teens head shot up and whipped towards his mother with pleading eyes. They could stay here! He missed pulling pranks with Shippo and now he could hear the whole story from the actual source.

"Well, if that's the case, you are more than welcome to stay here. With both of my eldest living in their own homes now, you could take their rooms."

"Perhaps, you could bless the home for us Lady Kagome?"

"Just 'Kagome' Jinenji. You should know that by now. And although that was more Miroku's specialty, I'd be honored to bless you house and home. All I ask if it would be possible to do it tomorrow." she received and excited nod from Satyana.

After that, diner continued on, sharing recent events, stories and jokes. As the moon started to peek over the horizon, Evalyn and Hayne said their goodbyes and left for their own respective homes and families. Kagome helped clean and put away, much to Satyana's dispute and cries of protests. Kagome argued was she wouldn't accept a free roof over her head without doing something for it in return. She would not take after one of Miroku's more defining characteristics, that and she said she didn't want to get lazy.

After that, an extra hour was spent over more sharing, along with Kagome asking if it was possible if they had a pair of pants she could borrow. When asked why, she reminded Shippo how embarrassing it was to run around in a skirt, followed by how difficult it would be to do so in a dress. No one could fault her logic, though they were skeptic to see how she would react to when she was going to be the ONLY woman in men's clothes. In public at least.

Jinenji soothed his wife's worries, if his memory of Lady Kagome were serving him correctly, then he knew she would care less what others thought about her state of dress. With a sigh, Satyana gave her three sets of clothes that were now too small for Hayne, and yet still to big for Alby. They were still in good condition, and they were more then likely to just either collect dust or be eaten by moths and other such critters if they were left alone for too long.

With that, all said their good nights, a promise from Jinenji to show Kagome the herb garden in the morning and to give her a small amount of herbs for the young boy she had met earlier that day.

The bundle of clothes were held securely in Kagome's arms as Shippo led them to their respective rooms, still carrying the two objects Kagome had brought with her from her home.

"You will tell me what's going on in the morning. Right Shippo?"

He watched his mother from the corner of his eye, she was barely able to stay awake on her own two feet at the moment. She was leaning heavily against him for support but she still managed to get right to the point that concerned her.

"Of course." he kissed the top of her head and ushered her through the door he led them too. She bobbed her head before kissing his brow and taking the two packages from him. Slowly she closed the door, leaving Shippo to stand there and stare at it intently.

"If memory serves me correct, she will not be happy you didn't tell her sooner."

Shippo sighed and leaned forward and pressed his brow against the cool wood of the door. He knew that. He had first hand experience how she become whenever she learned about it... it was the reason she was brought here. It pissed him off to no end when Sesshoumaru first told him of the rumors and happenings. It straight bypassed the shock and went into pure anger.

"I know. Kami don't I know. Either way on how she learns about it, she won't be happy. Usually she'd want it straight and blunt when it comes to the truth, and normally she can take it. But this, it... it doesn't matter how she's told. It rips her apart no matter." standing up straight and smoothing his clothes and hair, he looked over to Jinenji who was leaning against a wall.

"Don't forget, we aren't sure yet. All we have at the moment are rumors. Nothing is actual fact. Until then, let her enjoy herself in this new world. If anyone deserves it, it's her."

Shippo nodded his head, still not used to how much Jinenji had changed over the centuries. When they first met him, the horse hanyou was this shy, young man who lived with his mother tending to a very well know herb garden. Not now, he became more, refined, understanding. Something Kagome had, at the end of her quest, become as well. Both still had that joy for the simplest of things in life, but something in them changed and became more defined.

"It's late, sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." again all Shippo could do was nod. Turning back to look at the door, sure his mother was now resting peacefully in Evalyn's old bed, he sighed. Time was getting late, and his mind was growing weary and tired.

"You're right. Thanks again Jinenji. For everything. I'll see you in the morning."

Both parted ways to their own respective rooms, not knowing that the young woman they had just been talking about was awake and heard every word through the door. Having nearly gone to bed, in the dress, she had started to change. Only to stop when she heard voices speak her name.

Her tired mind tried to comprehend and work out what the two could have been talking about. It didn't last long when she practically nodded off standing up. She thought it would most likely be best to ask in the morning, after getting a good nights worth of sleep and could think things through more clearly.

She crawled into the bed after successfully being able to change into her sleep clothing, snuggling into the overstuffed pillow and let out a content sighing hum as the soft warmth that embraced her and lulled her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up that morning feeling refreshed and well rested. She changed into a set of clothes Satyana had given her, rather please they had fit her so well.

She remembered the look on the mothers face when she descended the stairs in men's clothing. She had nearly dropped the dish she was currently holding and her cheeks flushed, but she complimented on how well she wore it and how it seemed to suite her. Other than that and her finally being able to see the herb garden, much to her delight, that morning had been rather quiet.

Wearing her blue coat and top hat with the pants, tucking her hair under the hat, she was not at all concerned by the looks she received. Shippo was walking along side her, rolling his eyes at the whispers his demonic picked up. It seemed she was confusing the populace once again. Here and with how she was dressed, the people around them weren't sure it seemed whether if she was a man or a woman. Beautiful either way, which filled him with pride, it only made sense others to notice his mothers beauty. His kitsune nature took joy of such. Then he remembered how she confused those back in the Feudal Era.

She was, and still very much, a miko, but with how she was running around in her school uniform, many thought she was doing less than savory things. And with her being friends and allies with hanyous and demons, they thought she was... sleeping with them or slaving them.

A low rumble of a growl vibrated through his chest. They were ignorant. His mother was pure and innocent in _such_ ways. Though she knew she had knowledge of such _acts_ with how open her time was, she had no time since he first met her to _truly _fall in love with anyone to do such things. And he would make sure any who came along, were worthy of her love.

He suddenly stopped walking along side her, mentally and maybe physically ill at what he realized where his thoughts had just went. He should not have been thinking such thought about his mother!

No child wanted to. Or should for that matter.

Kagome stopped and turned to look at Shippo when she came to realize he was no longer beside her. She became somewhat concerned at his pained looking face. "Shippo! What's wrong?" She became thoroughly confused when all he did was blush and turn to look away from her.

She tried everything to get him to look at her or to at least get a reply out of him, but he was being as stubborn as a mule about whatever was bothering him. Not at all thinking or even imagining that she cause or that he was saving her from embarrassment if he were to share what caused his sudden halt.

After a few minutes of getting nothing, she turned around and stomped away from him with a huff. If he wanted to be a jerk about it she would let him, but she was not going to stick around for it. Besides, she wanted to check up on Markl and make sure he was alright. She raised the bag that held an assortment of herbs that could be brewed into teas to help fight all sorts of ailments.

Her mood lifted when the familiar building where Markl lived finally came into view, looking over her shoulder she called out to Shippo who was lagging behind. "Hurry up Shippo, or I'll lock you out in the street!"

She finally got a reaction out of him. His eyes widened slightly, and he picked up his pace till he was soon next to her.

"Feeling better?" she knocked on the door, not facing her son at all when she asked her question.

"A little."

"Ya gonna explain what that was all about?"

"Uh... I'd rather not and save us both the embarrassment." she quirked a brow at his reply, but shrugged it off when he once again shyly glanced away from her.

The door swung open to reveal a sick looking Markl, dressed like the day before and mumbled something that sounded like ,how can I be of service' or something along those lines.

Crouching down, which was much easier comfortable in pants, she grasped his chin. His eyes were a little glassy, his cheeks flushed a rosy color and his nose was was slightly runny.

She scooped the child up into her arms, who snuggled into hold and they entered the building. She knew the state of the large room that awaited them, but she knew she would **never** get used to such a sight.

With quick strides, she made her way to the couch to place the disorientated boy down. After a bit of a struggle to get him to release her, she took off her coat and turned it into a pillow of sorts and took Shippo's coat to cover the boy with it.

"Ah Kagome! Uh... what are you wearing?" Calcifer asked quietly as the woman was taking care of the small boy.

"Pants. What does it look like."

"I know that. But aren't they... ah... "

"Men's clothes. Yes." she finished and answered his question while she looked for the kettle and some **clean** cups. The proved to be as successful as finding a needle in a haystack.

"_No man should let it go this far. Shippo, change Markl into some pj's, after that we're cleaning this dump."_

"_But Kaa-chan, this isn't our place nor do we know them well enough to butt in like this."_ this did not look good. Knowing his mother though, she wouldn't stop till she finished what she had set out to do.

"_I don't care! Leaving this as it is, is not a healthy environment and will only keep him sick longer or even make it worse!"_ after her declaration and both ignoring Calcifer's protests against them speaking Japanese, she set out to work. She managed to figure out how the door worked by threatening to dump water on the fire demon and was using the large open field of the _moving castle_ to bring everything outside.

All morning was used to clean just the kitchen while Markl slept soundly near the hearth. It went by faster with Shippo's demonic strength and speed, especially on the mess of a mountain on the table. When everything was moved outside, Kagome cleaned indoors while Shippo organized everything.

He smiled and chuckled lightly when she grumbled and complained about a certain puddle of green slime. She always did hate slime... and demon guts.

The miko took out her fury into cleaning the place in overdrive. The ceiling, walls, and floors were washed and dusted and polished in record time compared when she was doing cleaning at her own home. The entire time she muttered about incompetent men and subjection beads. Shippo pitied the man should he cross her path anytime soon while she was in such a state as she was in now. Having her stop her cleaning to care for any costumers that came didn't help much either. She was kind to them, but her anger towards the wizard rose all morning. Not only did he leave the conditions of the home in chaos, but had a sick boy working.

It wasn't until the very end of the day that they were done. The two were catching their breath and enjoying a cup of tea with Markl, now that the dishes were clean and Markl could enjoy it. Seemed Jinenji's herbs were also used by Markl's teacher and were rather expensive.

"Ah, he's an old friend of ours. _Any other surprise's Shippo?_" she growled under her breath towards her son. How many more shocking news did they have?

"Ah..."

"I'll take that as a yes." she leaned down a bit from her spot on the couch, which was between Shippo and Markl, to see how said boy's fever was doing. Seemed he still had a bit of one, but she was quite please it had went down with the day's rest and cup of tea.

Two loud stomachs sounded through the room, Calcifer's eyes went wide as he looked towards the couch before him. Two blushing faces and a laughing young woman. His arms were outstretched to reach a log, but had frozen after hearing such a sound he didn't think possible.

"It had been a long day, soup sounds good to me. What about you two?" chuckling as Shippo and Markl both blushed and nodded their heads meekly. Kagome laughed outright as she got up and went to the kitchen to get started on cooking.

"I just noticed, but is she wearing..."

Clearing his throat and brushing some imaginary dust from his sleeves, Shippo nodded his head. "Pants, yes she is. And before you ask, she choose to on her own free will." he was glad his embarrassment was over due to the change of subject.

They both looked over to the humming woman, busy in the kitchen. Haru was perched on her shoulder, seemingly singing along with her quietly. Fast skilled hands chopped vegetables, before adding them to a large pot. Soon water and spices were added and she brought it over to the fire place. With a little maneuvering, she managed to place it on a low hanging grill Shippo had installed.

Calcifer was much pleased with the improvement, not having to be forced into the ashes so they could cook. Kagome herself was surprised and shocked with such information.

"How did you come to think such a thing?"

"Years of practice." was all they got. Rather cryptic in the fire demons ears, or to him, seeing as he didn't really have ears.

"So what type of soup is it?"

"Vegetable." a comfortable silence over came them as they waited for supper to finish. Shippo, knowing the routine, got up after a while and laid put the table. He also prepared another kettle of tea.

Just as she started to serve them all, the door opened and the master of the house walked in. All eyes turned to him. Like the day before, he wore a large cloak like jacket over his shoulders. It was off white with a pale blue and gold diamond pattern along the bottom half of it. Underneath he wore a crisp white poets like shirt and high black pants. A simple blue drop stone necklace hung around his neck.

For only a moment, startled pale blue eyes took the two strangers in and the now clean state of the main floor. It was quickly replaced with a gentle smile that hid his questing and questioning eyes.

"Markl, Calcifer, I didn't know we would have guests tonight."

"Ah! Master Howl! These are..." Markl quickly shot up in his seat to try and explain, only the sudden movement and explanation caused him to not only become slightly dizzy, but start coughing as well.

Kagome immediately placed the bowl she was currently holding, down and went to check on the boy. Softly but firmly, she pushed him back into his seat along with checking for another fever.

"Easy Markl. No need to cause your cold to get any worse." from her spot where she was kneeling in front of the boy, she could make out 'Howl' moving towards the fire place.

"Cold? I didn't think you were that ill Markl. Calcifer, who are our guests?" his hands were held out into the warm air that surrounded the hearth.

"Please excuse us for just barging in. I'm Kagome and the gentleman with me is m... Shippo." Kagome spoke up as she started to stand once again as well. She inwardly cringed as she almost slipped up by claiming Shippo as her son out in the open. All the while she kept a supportive hand on Markl's shoulder and gave a slight bow to the man from the waist after he turned around. She was not at all taken aback at the confused looks she received when she ended hew bow.

"I see, welcome to our home then."

At the mention of home, he glanced about, truly taking in what had changed since he left this morning. Just as Sophie had done, it seemed these strangers had cleaned his home.

There was no longer a mountain of books and papers on the table. The pots, pans and all the other dishes were cleaned and organized, while the walls, floors, and ceiling had also been washed. It seemed the shelves and all the cabinets for his spells, ingredients and the such were not left untouched either.

The scent of a home cooked meal and tea wafted to him over the smell of burnt wood, baked stone and ash brought his eyes to the strangers.

The other man looked around his age, deep forest green eyes and rich auburn suited his boyish looks. The simple clothes didn't take away from him, only made him look more humble. Competition is what he saw, and the smirk he received told him that the man knew he felt threatened in some way shape or form.

He took in the form of the other. Most definitely a woman, that wore men's clothing. Interesting. Although it gave him a better idea of her figure which was petite, smaller the Sophie even. Black hair so pure it had a blue tint to it, such as the feathers he dawned when he took flight. And her eyes were blue themselves. But where his were a pale blue of a noonday sky, hers were a deep and swirling storm that matched the deep sapphire stone he wore around his neck.

Both had pale golden tanned skin and similar almond shaped eyes. They both had this delicateness to their builds, but also had this _air_ about them.

It was then he saw the small golden bird peek out from the young woman's hair. The contrast was beautiful and complimented each other well. And then the names she gave them clicked in his mind.

"Did you say Ka-go-me? As in, the on who created that small golden bird that's perched on your shoulder?" his interest and excitement grew. That was not to say they, the strangers alone didn't, but to have a chance to see how she did it was something of **more** interest altogether.

"Yes~, why do you ask?" Kagome busied herself to try and ignore the questing excitement that probed at her from the man before them.

"Just curious. Would you be willing to teach how you did that?" the man sat down and took a bowl of stew and bread, watching as Kagome finished serving for herself last. Kagome herself went over the question, he didn't exactly ask for himself, but she could read between the lines. So she decided to give him just a vague of an answer, one that applied more to if she came across another miko with abilities than himself. But he didn't need to know **that** little detail.

So smiling she looked up at him, "Yes, I'd be willing."

Shippo sputtered and chocked on his soup. What was she thinking?

"Are you alright Shippo?"

"_Are you crazy?"_

"Now that's just rude. But to answer your question... like a fox." she smirked as his lost look. _"I can teach how to do that, creating shikigame, but only to those with spiritual powers. All he is going to get is the basic understandings, nothing more."_

A devious smirk slowly replaced his dumbstruck slack jaw, his mother truly was a clever one. She would make for a very good, scratch that, and excellent kitsune. Giving out answers with loop holes she could twist for her needs.

"So where are the two of you from?"

"An island nation, far to the east." she was doing it again. Probably got used to doing it like it was a natural thing since the Feudal Era. Giving vague answers that were very much the truth but left open to be interpreted in any way.

"You are a very far way from home then. What brings you here to our kingdom?"

"A bit of this and that. Friends and family, needing to get away for a while. How's your stew?" she ripped off a chunk of bread to dip into the bow of stew in front of her.

"Quiet delicious, thank you. You are a wonderful cook." it had been a while since he came home to a cooked meal waiting for him. He had missed it it seems.

"Thank you." a light blush dusted her cheeks, she had never really been complimented on her cooking before, other than family, Inuyasha just always demanded _his Ramen_. She continued on as if she wasn't blushing, or the man wasn't taking amusement and feeling full of pride for causing it.

"_Jinenji told me this morning that the Top Dog wants to meet us for dinner tomorrow."_ upset at what was going on between his mother and this magician. Or more specifically, how the magician was going about with his mother.

"_Oh how nice, we finally get to be graced by his presence and I finally get to learn why I'm here. I'm sure he didn't want me here just to enjoy the scenery."_ she coolly remarked, a brow ticking in slight anger.

Shippo smirked, she was no longer concerned about the blond blue eyed man whose table they were sitting at.

Howl himself had caught on to what the other man was up to, but he couldn't or didn't know the true reasons behind it. Honestly, that the two were mother and son would **never** cross his mind.

So he accepted the challenge.

Poor Kagome wasn't paying attention and young Markl was just that, to young to understand.

"Are the two of you together?" it was now Kagome's turn to choke and sputter from the semi innocent question.

"NO!"

"Yes." Kagome was sure she would get whiplash with how fast she turned to look at her son. What on earth...

"No, we are not." her eyes narrowed on Shippo.

Markl and Calcifer were watching the three like it was some sort of new sport. Meaning both were very interested, but very confused as to what really was going on.

Kagome was paying all of her attention to Shippo, not seeing the silent challenge and conversation the two men were having about or concerning her.

Sadly, even if she did, it would most likely fly right by her. Her luck in love wasn't the greatest. Any examples she did have were either second hand stories from her friends back home or the obsessive males from the past. Subtlety wasn't something she knew how to read when it was directed at her. But maybe the fates were smiling down on her. For the magician didn't really knew much on true love either, having just recently regaining his heart.

Both men had kind smiles on their faces, hiding their true feelings. Shippo had basic knowledge and understanding, maybe more so, when it came to his mother and love. And Howl saw a challenge, something he hadn't really had before, it felt exhilarating.

Rolling his eyes, Markl went back to eating his stew thinking it better to leave them along to their strange behaviors. Calcifer looked on from his place in the fire place, just happy he wasn't involved or in the middle of it.

It did prove to be interesting and entertaining, and he had to wonder how it would play out. The urge to suddenly take bets on how the results over came him, but sadly he didn't really know anyone outside the castle. Talk about sad.

Kagome soon followed Markl's example, leaving the two to their own male thing. She finished and put hers and Markl's bowls away, then Shippo's and Howl's when they finished. Shippo began the task of cleaning and putting away while Kagome was busy with helping Markl prepare for bed.

She had carried him to the bed that was tucked in to corner because he was falling asleep, knowing a warmer environment would help break the rest of the cold he had.

Howl and Shippo watched as she sat on the edge of the bed, tucking the boy in while they spoke in hushed tones. A slight pang of jealousy sparked in Shippo as memories of him having once being on the receiving end of such warm motherly actions. He quickly doused it, he was a grown man now, and was going to keep her safer then he could when he was a kit.

Howl himself had mixed feelings about the scene before him. Pain from it not being Sophie, longing to fill the space she left, anger that this woman was forcing her way through the walls he had rebuilt around their lives while not knowing she was doing such.

He really couldn't stay on one feeling to figure out what it all really meant. It left him frustrated and confused. More so when she had abilities that were new to him and he wanted to so learn them.

"Well, Mr. Pendragon, we will be leaving now. I want to say sorry for what we've done to your home today without your permission, but I was worried for Markl." Shippo was behind her, helping her with her coat.

"It's no problem."

"Yes, well you got you house cleaned for for free, so of course there would be no problem for you." she was finished buttoning up the coat and turned around sharply to give him a leveled look. "If I _ever_ catch you working him while he's sick again. I'll give you something to fear." she hissed at him while poking him in the chest, firm chest her mind supplied for her.

Her slight anger and what she noticed at being so close to him -how blue his eyes were, how silky his hair looked, how handsome he was- caused her cheeks to slightly become flushed.

Howl merely smiled a true and excited one. Most women would be at his feet, but she had spirit, fire and an attitude he'd never really come across before. Pursuing her would prove most entertaining and exciting. Taking the hand that was still hovering near where she poked him, he brought it up and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

Her reaction afterward was interesting.

Kagome stiffened and her eyes widened. Her narrows at him and she snatched her hand away, looking around him she smiled and wished Markl and Calcifer a good night. She also begrudgingly did the same to Howl. Storming out of there, muttering in Japanese the entire time, she grabbed a smirking Shippo and left.

Howl laughed, deeply, and took in the surroundings once again. Spotting the golden bird on a bedpost, singing quietly to a drifting Markl. He chuckled and went to his own room. Thoughts and plans on how to win the woman, Kagome, drifting through his head.

Yes, the future looked better than it had for a while now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke that morning feeling more refreshed that she had in a long while. She wondered if it had to do with the more than comfortable bed, the air that was rich with magic and not the pollutants of modern day Tokyo, the fact that her friends were here or it could have been all of them all together, she didn't know, but she was sure loving it. So she quickly went through her morning rituals and changed into one of her sets of mens clothing provided by Satyana had provided for her.

She walked with a bounce in her step humming a happy tune as she made her way to the breakfast table only stopping short when she saw that Evalyn was also sitting at the table. Though seeing the other young woman surprised her, the smiles the mother and daughter wore caused her to hesitate in moving forward once again. It reminded her how her friends from school would react to seeing their favorite store having a sale, a somewhat demented, crazed look and to have it directed to her, sent chills down her spine.

"Good morning Kagome-sama..." Evalyn cleared her throat at the look she received. "...Kagome. Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Good morning, and yes, I did." Kagome paused in buttering a slice of toast. "Evalyn, what are you doing here? I thought you were already married and had your own home?"

"Oh, I do. It's just that Master Shippo and Mother asked me to help in a certain, task, shall we say? One that Mother and I look rather forward too as well, I might add." the look the two women shared a look, while Kagome was busy with her breakfast, that couldn't be anything short of devious.

Kagome froze for a moment, feeling very much like a prey caught in the midst of a predator, she quickly shook off the feeling and went on enjoying the rest of breakfast. It still surprised her how delicious a home cooked breakfast could be, even though it wasn't a traditional Japanese breakfast, it still beat a bowl of cereal or Pop-Tarts over a cup of instant coffee.

"So, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, Jinenji and I are going to work for about an hour in the garden, and then we're going to get ready for tonight. We'll be meeting you, Satyana, Evalyn and her husband and Hayne with his wife later." a small cry next to Shippo caused him to laugh. "And Alby will be there too, of course."

"Oh. What about Satyana, Evalyn and myself?" and that was when she felt like it had been better _not_ to ask. She groaned, she had just sneaked a peek in both womens direction, their smiles were once again, pure evil.

Within the span of the next few minutes, Kagome was forcibly hauled away from the table and out the door, her arms looped with Satyana and Evalyn as they made their way to a street trolly stop. All Kagome could do was blink as both women kept a tight hold on her, managing to find a seat and went into town. She had yet to still learn what it was the two were planning to do with her.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"We. What are **we** doing. And to answer your question, we're getting you some gowns and dresses. You can't keep wearing the few sets of clothing I gave you or the two dresses you came with." Satyana giggled lightly under her breath as she saw the different reactions from her daughter and to Kagome.

While Kagome wasn't exactly looking forward to shopping with the two of them, she blamed her friends and the constant need they seemed to have to drag her all over the place to go shopping back in Tokyo, she would bite down on her tongue and go along with it, after drawing a line in the sand. So as they sat there, waiting for the stop, Kagome took in the sights that passed the windows. It still amazed her the style and heart beat this world had. She still had problems with how to actually classify the place, alternate dimension, world all together, realm... perhaps it was a hidden pocket on Earth?

A ringing bell woke her from her thoughts, causing her head to whip up and take a look at the stop, both women once again dragging her after them. They seemed to have stopped near the town center, and it was then that Kagome noticed the banners and flags fluttering in the air, matching streamers criss-crossing over the streets, and ribbons wrapped around lamp posts and trees. It was a lot of pink and yellow.

"Is there some sort of festival going on?"

"What?"

"Is there a festival? I mean, what's with all the decorations?"

"Oh! That's right, you just arrived. Well, a young woman from the town is marrying the neighboring kingdom's prince! Isn't it just romantic!" Evalyn released the hold that she had on Kagome to twirl about on the spot, acting much like a young school girl rather the a married woman.

"Uh, sure I guess."

Evalyn froze in mid twirl to fix the miko with a shocked and angry glare. She rushed forward and grasped the miko's hands in her own.

"How can you not find it romantic? A young woman who grew up in the working class, meets a cursed prince and breaks the curse with true loves first kiss. In doing so, the young woman stops a war between the two kingdoms and after a few months of rebuilding the towns the two kingdoms formed peace and to make it solid the young woman and the prince decided to wed." Evalyn had begun to drift off into her own world as she went on explaining a sugared version of what happened.

Satyana just shook her head at her daughters antics and was once again pulling a dazed miko away from her daughter that was still caught up in her own fantasies. She chuckled lightly under her breath when her daughter cried out in indignation for being left behind and having to catch up.

Kagome listened halfheartedly to what the two were talking about in regards to what she should wear, the latest fashions, colors and materials. And then it happened, all too soon, she was inside a boutique that had extravagant gowns on display and the three of them were rushed by the store owner and clerks that would help them with her fittings.

Once again, Kagome felt very much like a prey caught in the midst of multiple predators. The next hour and a half was spent in a wash of color and fabrics, both very rich and just as pricy. It was a miracle that she didn't have a headache from all the rushing around and all the dresses she was forced to try on, **after** she was stripped down to the bare necessities and measured.

She would have been jumping for joy, if she hadn't been told that their morning wasn't quite done yet. Next was to get some more dresses that she could wear during the day instead of just sticking to what she brought with her and the three sets that Satyana had given her. The next three hours were spent from one shop, one boutique to the next, with the two women forcing Kagome to wear one of the dresses that had been bought for her.

It wasn't until they were making their way to a well loved cafe and bakery for lunch, that Kagome finally asked what had been bugging her all morning about who was paying for everything that the two had been more than enthusiastic about getting for her. To say she was shocked and surprised would have been an understatement.

"Sess – Sesshoumaru is paying for everything?" her fingers tightened around the wrapped parcel that were the clothes she left the house in that morning. Last she remembered, the Lord only cared for, was his child ward, Rin.

"Oh yes, told us to bill him for everything that you would need while here." Evalyn nodded her head, while tisking as her fingers were once again trying to fix the miko's hair.

Leaning away from the other woman's insistent need to fix the few strands that would not stay up in the up-do that Evalyn did on the spot after they left the last boutique. She smiled at the pout that was directed her way, she honestly didn't mind some girl time, but she was tired and didn't want her hair to be teased into a style that pulled at her scalp for the rest of the day. Besides, she was sure the other young woman would be more than happy to learn that she was going to do her evening look for the dinner tonight.

"Oh. Well then. I guess I'll need to thank him at tonight's dinner then, won't I?" she looked up the the clear blue sky, smiling fondly as large fluffy clouds drifted by slowly. Looking ahead of her once again, her eyes widened at the mass of people clambering at the counter of the cafe. Excited men were calling for a person, smiling and letting out a cheer if they got what they wanted, but lingered still.

"That's right. You don't know that one of the women working here is well loved by the young men." both women giggled lightly as Kagome merely nodded her head dumbly as if understanding what they meant.

Looking down at their outfits, Kagome heaved out a sigh, it would take forever to get to the counter and order what they wanted. It didn't help that all three of them were wearing dresses, it would be near impossible to work their way past the men. Handing Satyana the parcel, Kagome asked what they wanted and told them to find a table for them to sit at.

Facing the wall of men between her and the counter, Kagome took in a deep breath to help prepare herself, if only mentally, for the task. It was at times like these, she was grateful for her more petite stature due to her Asian heritage. Sadly, the dress she was wearing, wasn't helping.

She began pushing, and tried weaving between any spaces the bustling men made in their own attempt to reach the counter themselves. Her teeth clenched when a foot stepped down heavily onto her own, causing her to stumbled into the men next to her.

"Ah, sorry! I'm just trying to get to the counter!" she hissed lightly as soon as her foot was free, and looked back up to the young man, who blushed at the slightly pained smile she was giving him.

He just nodded his head, watching her as she once again started to make her way forward through the throng of men that still hindered her to reach the counter. All the while, Kagome could hear shouts from the men.

"_Lettie! Is it true your sister is marrying the Prince?"_

"_Are you going to her wedding?"_

"_Are there still any Lettie cookies?"_

After a they continued on like this, they all started to sound the same. Besides, Kagome could finally make out the counter! Smiling in relief, she pushed herself to move forward as fast as she could without actually jostling anyone to much. And once she reached the counter, she threw herself against it, the polished wooden surface a slight cool relief against her cheek.

She didn't care if it was rather unladylike at the moment, she was exhausted, and it took a lot to get her to the point she was at now. Fan boys.

"Oh my, you must have really fought your way to get here."

Lifting her head up to look at who just spoke to her, Kagome was greeted by a blond woman in pink. Pink and frills. Blue eyes a few shades lighter than her own gazed down at her in slight worry, as painted lips formed a sort of frown.

"Ah, but I hear it's well worth it." smiling tiredly, Kagome stood her full height, which sadly was about half a head shorter than the woman across from her.

"Glad to hear that!" the woman returned her smile, not at all put out at the men pouting at being denied her attention, or Kagome's somewhat frazzled hair after the ordeal.

"So, what would you like?"

"Ah, yes. Three of your Marzipan croissant, and if you have any ginger cookies, or similar spiced cookies, I'll take a small batch of those as well thank you."

The woman bobbed her head and went to get the orders, and while doing so, Kagome let her hair down and attempted to tame it. After she got out, she would put it back up, only this time, her way. Something simple, like a twisted bun... or something.

"Here you are!"

Kagome blinked a couple of times at the two orders that were placed on the counter before her, a small nicely wrapped box of cookies and a small paper bag which held the croissants. She blinked a couple of more times before coming back to reality and thanking the woman, asking what she owed. Pulling out her new purse, she pulled out the amount needed and handed it over and wished the woman a pleasant day before turning about to try and work her way back out.

Clutching the baked goods to her bosom, Kagome stood on her tiptoes to try and peer around the men for a more _safer_ route back out. She pouted slightly when none appeared.

"Would you like some help?" startled, Kagome looked up with wide eyes, before narrowing them on the familiar blond haired magician. And just when her day had been beginning to look up too.

"Are you following me?"

"Quite the opposite. I just came here looking for something for Markl. He has finally gotten over his slight fever. So I decided to get him a little something after dealing with a customer." he smiled that smile, one that reminded her what a boy would wear for a smile when trying to... seem polite but also hiding something _more_ behind it.

"I see..." her fingers tightened around the two packages she held dearly.

"You still haven't answered my question." he was pushed a little closer to her as the other men tried to fill the space that Kagome left behind.

"I would... appreciate your helping me back to my friends." her cheeks flushed lightly after saying such things. She noticed his smile became more honest, and placed a hand on the small of her back and began to lead the both of them out of the mass of men clamoring to quickly fill in the open space left behind.

"You look lovely, by the way." he peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, taking in the dress she wore. It was a simple summer dress, the sleeves ending just above her elbows, the color a warm cream accented with sky blue ribbons.

"Thank you." taking a quick peek, she noticed he was wearing something similar to the first time she had seen him. A large patterned jacket that hung from his shoulders, a simple white loose shirt and black pants. She would admit, mentally, that he was handsome wearing such clothes.

Finally, she took a deep breath as they finally made their way out of the crazed crowd and letting her shoulders relax, earning a chuckle from the man that helped her out of the crowd. She would have made a snippy comment, but the man did help her in a stupid situation.

He still stood next to her as she searched for the two women and if they managed to find a table. She smiled brightly as Evalyn waved from her spot not to far from the main entrance. Now she had a slight problem, should she invite the magician or thank him and wish him a good day? Ultimately the decision was made for her when Satyana appeared before them and invited him to join them.

So they all walked towards the table, he still had his hand on the small of her back. It was... odd really, and she was not used to such treatment from men she just met. And Kouga or Miroku did not count. She was used to men either meaning her harm, being brash around her, treating her with indifference or just plain ignoring her. This Pendragon... she didn't know... how to react, respond, think or what to expect.

He removed his hand, pulling out her chair when they reached the table which resulted in Evalyn giggling like a school girl. Kagome made a quick motion with one of her hands, the result was a sly smile from the other woman. Shaking her head, Kagome took the offered seat and placed both goods onto the table.

"So Kagome, introduce us to your new friend." the glare she shot Evalyn would have either melted or froze her enemies, but no~, the woman merely smiled innocently.

"This is Howl Pendragon. We met just the other day really." her hand motioned to the free chair, one he excepted far to eagerly. "The one next to you is Satyana, and the one across from you is her daughter Evalyn. Err, family or friends? I'm still unsure."

"Oh, family. Jinenji and Shippo wouldn't agree with anything less." Satyana smiled, lifting a tea cup.

"Mmm, true. Our families have been involved for centuries!" Evalyn gushed before nibbling on her croissant.

Kagome nearly chocked on the sip of tea she had just taken. She ignored the concerned look Howl gave her as he leaned in closer, while she gave a horrified look at Evalyn. While she had told the truth, it didn't really reveal anything, unless one knew anything about anything.

"Ah, Kagome dear, what are those?"

Looking down to the neatly packed box of cookies, Kagome had giggle a bit. Seemed she was still in the habit of buying sweets and treats for her son, no matter how old he was now.

"Ah, a little something I got for Shippo. His favorite too!" Satyana and Kagome shared a knowing laugh, not noticing how Evalyn spotted Howl experiencing a small form of jealousy. Oh, she was sure to share this days events with the others, well save for Shippo.

The rest of their tea was spent so, with Evalyn asking all sorts of questions towards Howl, being extra sure to include Kagome in every topic that came to mind when Howl answered a question. She remembered all the stories Shippo and the others who were there with the miko about said woman's love life. Well more like what information on the woman's love life through the stories. She was sure to help with what she saw before her now.

When the topic steered back towards shopping, Kagome had to do everything in her power to bite back a whimper only to freeze and stiffen slightly. She was gonna thank that boy anyway she could. So she stood up suddenly, startling the others at the table.

"Well, I must thank you both for your helping me this morning, but sadly I..." she cast a quick glance at the puzzled Howl. "...and Mr. Pendragon must part ways from here. If I don't return soon, just send Shippo. Come along Mr. Pendragon, time to go."

She lightly pulled a still confused Howl and led the way out. To look the part, she had her arm looped with his own, to which he smiled at, and when she tried to remove her arm, his grip tightened enough to stop her.

"So, why the sudden escape?"

"Two good reasons. One, they steered the topic of conversation back to shopping, and two. Markl is calling."

Howl raised a brow in question to her reasons, but was more interested in how his apprentice seems to calling the woman on his arm. He could hear nothing, there were no messages passed onto her or through some magic induced creation.

"You forgot, didn't you? Haru, the bird I gifted Markl with. I told him when I gave it to him that if he ever needed to me, he could use Haru to let me know. Well, he's calling, and since we're together, might at well go together."

Howl smiled at this. Indeed he had momentarily forgotten all about the little golden bird that was always attached to his apprentice, or was it the other way around? When he got the chance, he was sure to get the woman to teach him about the creature. He was still puzzled about the thing. It acted very much like a pet or tamed bird, though it felt nothing like a bird, in fact it felt very much like the woman at his side. And both also seemed to share the same attitudes and didn't seem to mind showing expressions.

Another thing that seemed to be puzzling him at the moment, was that he seemed to be enjoying his time alone with this mysterious woman, which was very dangerous. Though the war may be over, it was due to the lacking of witches and wizards, he was in a sense, being hunted to work. Not only that, he still had enemies because of his lack of involvement in the war, and Lady Suliman still wanted to have a few words with him.

All to quickly, his home seemed to appear out of nowhere in the street, not his moving castle, just the sight of one of his shops in the town. Once again, he was conflicted by his own emotions, happy to be returning home, slightly upset that his time alone with Kagome would come to an end, joy to have her in his home, excited at the thoughts of what he could learn from her and her foreign magics.

It was best to leave such emotions alone at the time being, it was a curious thought as to what the reason was behind Markl needed to call Kagome. Well, they were home now, no better time to figure out what his apprentice wanted or needed from the woman.

Kagome herself was practically bouncing for joy. Oh how she wished to thank the boy for saving her from a whole day of shopping! Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind shopping, she had her moments where she could go a little _girly_ when it came to shopping. Sadly though, after all she went through, it was mostly her old school friends that dragged her on their shopping trips.

She was also sure she was smiling, and that her face might split if said smile grew any larger. The want to bolt from Howl's arm and run up the stairs to thank her savior of the day was rather hard to overcome, but she managed. Besides, it was his home, no need to be rude and enter it before him.

They climbed the steps together, Howl opened the door, and acting the gentleman allowed her to enter first. As soon as Kagome climbed the few steps that led to the main floor, a weight was thrown against her legs and a set of arms tried to hug her through the skirts of her dress.

"Hello to you too Markl!" smiling, she ran a hand through his hair. Glad to feel that there was no fever.

"It worked! It really worked!"

Furrowing her brows lightly, but still wearing the smile, she playfully scolded the boy.

"Of course it did. How could you doubt me so?" she laughed as the smallest of blushes colored his cheeks. She could hear Haru chirping as he flew around the room before landing on her shoulder and nuzzle her hair.

"Ah! Hello to you too Haru... Calcifer."

Kagome shuffled to allow to room so that Howl could enter his own home. Looking down again at Markl, she got down so they were eye to eye with one another.

"So, was there a reason to why you called me, or was this just a test?" she smiled, hoping to show she didn't mind either way but was actually curious.

Markl blushed just the slightest bit, turning his head away and widened his eyes when he noticed that Howl was actually there as well. Well, that was interesting. So he had something he wanted to say, just not in front him.

"Is there a place we could go to talk?"

He mumbled something under his breath and moved away from her. Still in her own crouched position, she watched as he went to the door and turned the colored wheel and opened the door. When he motioned for her to follow, she stood up and was amazed to see a vast see of tall grass and wild flowers instead of the small town. She already knew of the ability the house being tied to different locations, it was a different thing all together to see it before ones eyes. Not that she doubted Calcifer, just never saw something of that magnitude being done.

Following Markl a bit away from the large castle, breathing in deeply the fresh clean air and looked back down to the boy. Briefly, she looked down at where she was standing, and when she saw it was nothing more than green grass and dry, she lifted the skirts of her dress and sat on her knees, not minding at all.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" smoothing out the fabric of the dress over her lap, she watched as Markl shuffled a bit forward and handed her an open envelope.

Taking it from him, she took in that the quality of the paper was rich, on the face written in swirling gold lettering was Howl and Markl's names, the other side a broken red seal. Opening it up she pulled out another rich piece of paper, this time black, browns and greens decorated the paper.

Reading over it quickly, she learned it was a royal invitation to a wedding. A wedding of Sophie Hatter and Prince Justin, that would be happening at the end of next month. Kagome had a feeling this, Sophie, was why the town was so decorated, even if the wedding wasn't happening till next month. The fact that Markl was showing her this also made some things click into place from what he spoke about the last two visits. So Sophie was the one that promised that they would be a family and would never leave.

Letting out a deep sigh, she placed the invite back into the envelope and looked up to Markl's face. Already, she could see tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and she had a feeling, what she was going to have to say was not going to be easy for either of them.

Letting go hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I wanted to update this one first, since it's been so long I've worked on this story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Biting her lower lip, Kagome mentally went over what to say first. Turning her head to take in the scene before her, her mind wondered over what her own mother had told her. A flock of birds flew and danced in the distance, the mountains looked more blue than anything and a wind caused the field of tall grass and flowers to bend and wave. The situations were not the same, but she figured the same words could work.

Glancing at the envelope in the hands, thus in her lap, she took a breath before looking up to face a silent and expectant Markl.

"I take it you are upset with this invitation. And, from such, that it was this Sophie Hatter that had at one point lived with you and Howl. Who also promised to never leave you, to always be a family. Am I correct?" her voice was soft, not wanting to frighten or upset Markl any more than he already was.

After a few moments, he nodded his head and fiercely clutched the fabric of his shirt over his stomach. She waited a few moments, knowing it would only take so long before he said anything.

"SHE PROMISED!" head bowed down, his fists were now at his sides, and Kagome's heart clenched when large tears rolled down his cheeks to his chin to drip and fall.

"She promised that she would never leave us! That we were always going to be a family! That she loved us! And then she left! She just left us when _**he**_ showed up promising that he could give her everything she ever wanted!" hurt brown eyes rose to meet her own, tears continuing to run down his cheeks that were now rosy.

She hadn't even opened her arms all the way before the boy tossed himself at her and buried into her hug. Her arms wrapped around Markl, bringing him closer to her and into her lap. One hand keeping him to her while the other ran through his ginger hair. She could only sigh, memories of how she had asked the very same questions to Inuyasha, her mother, and neither could provide an answer.

"Markl... I'm sure Sophie still loves you, considers you family. Just... not in the way you all may have planned. And no matter what happens, you still have your memories of when she was with you." she bowed her head when she felt him move back slightly and look up at her.

"What did **he** have that we don't? What makes him so much better? Is there something we have to change, make better? Did we do something to make her stop loving us?" she watched as his anger crumbled away, quickly being replaced with hurt.

She felt the slight sting of her own eyes, a sign that tears were gathering, but she wouldn't cry. Not over what never could be and had long since passed. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as she raised a hand to wipe the trails of tears away from Markl's cheeks.

"You, Howl, and Calcifer did **nothing** wrong. I don't want to hear about you even **thinking** of needing to change something, just to please another person. You are Markl, Howl is Howl, and there's **nothing** wrong with who you are." bringing him closer to herself once again, she rested her chin atop the crown of his head, while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"And as for this Prince? I don't know him so I can't answer your questions about him. What I can tell you is this. The heart... is fickle. It doesn't work like the mind. It can lead a person blind, it can lead a person to who they were meant to be with, it can do many wondrous things. But while doing so, it can also end up hurting those around the person. The person doesn't mean for this, but can't do otherwise. Like the birds fly and fish swim, it leads and we follow to the best we can." she hummed a bit when Markl reached around to hold to her tightly, still crying and sniffling, but doing so quietly.

"I'm sure that hurting you, Howl and Calcifer was the last thing Sophie ever wanted. I'm positive that she still loves the three of you dearly, and though it's not the way you want it to be, it's changed. Love is still love, no matter what form it takes. She just... followed her heart, and it lead her to this Prince Justin."

"This is all the Witch of Waste's fault then."

Eyes wide, Kagome momentarily paused the motion of her hand, before blinking and looking down at the wild ginger hair beneath her chin. "How do you figure that?"

"The Prince was cursed, became a turnip headed scarecrow. Sophie kissed him after he saved us from falling. The Witch of the Waste said it was because the kiss Sophie gave him was the kiss of true love. So it's her fault." Markl had refused to look up, merely giving and angry pout as he stared off at nothing in particular.

"Ah. Are you saying then, that if this Witch hadn't said it out loud, it would never have happened?" when the boy merely shrugged his shoulders after a few moments of silence, Kagome smiled. It was a tad sad and bitter, the next words would be like adding salt to her own old wounds and to his own fresh ones. "True love... is a rare thing. The rarest of them all. And while you're angry with Sophie and the Prince, you still love her. Don't you?" it took a while, but he gave her a reluctant nod.

"Then, while this will hurt, then you should be happy that something **so** rare happened to someone you care for." Markl reared back, shock plain and easy to read on his face as he looked at her. A tired and hurt smile was all she could offer. "It will hurt, trust me. But time has a way of healing **all** wounds."

"Did someone you love do the same thing?" the question was innocent, and Markl was earnestly wanting to know. She looked the same way Howl did when Sophie first left them. Her eyes were sad, even though she was smiling.

"Yes Markl, the same thing happened to me. I loved them very deeply, but he couldn't return the same love. After accepting that, my love for them still grew, just in a different way. It will get better."

Howl watched as Kagome spoke with Markl. After learning what it was about from Calcifer, he was left feeling empty, his face emotionless. He was still hurt from the sudden departure of Sophie. Things had been going almost perfectly after the war had finally stopped. He had his heart back, Sophie's curse had been broken, Calcifer was freed and Markl was finally given a family. They all were.

And then Prince Justin returned, just like he had promised, and swept Sophie off her feet and out of their lives. She had sent letters, not that Markl was aware of them, but how did one reply to a person who promised one thing only to break it while asking for forgiveness as well.

A hand rose to clench above his now returned heart, a piercing pain throbbing as he continued to think of Sophie. Fisting his hand and letting it drop and slowly uncurl, his eyes once again focused on Kagome. Another woman that had just suddenly appeared in their lives, just after he became used to the thought of no longer having Sophie beside them.

He had even gone so far to take up his old mantle of, _Howl, the wizard who feasts upon the hearts of young women_. All just to keep his mind off and away from Sophie. Though watching Kagome now, soothing Markl, caring for him unlike any way Sophie did while she was here, something warm filled him.

It was similar to when Sophie had been here, yet also different. Very different. And as afraid as he was to admit it, he very much liked this new warmth. With Sophie, it was a sudden heaviness. _A heart is a heavy burden to carry_. That's what Sophie had said when he gained his heart back. But from what others had told him, the heart should only feel so heavy in sadness. With this warmth Kagome brought, it felt lighter, even more so than when he was without it. Almost as if he were soaring.

Yet he was standing on solid ground, leaning heavily against the door frame. How was that possible?

He returned his focus to Kagome and Markl, as the tiny woman picked his apprentice up and walked back towards his castle. It was getting late, and it seemed Markl's anger had quickly tired him out. Shifting her hold on the boy, Howl offered her a hand to help her back onto the steps back into his castle and home.

She accepted it without any hesitation, and he pulled her up onto the first step. The warmth she brought him grew when he took notice of her small hand in his, and the smallest of smiles was on his face, to which she returned. He continued to hold her hand until she was back inside and let it go to close the door. Immediately, he missed the warmth of her hand in his.

He watched as she moved to the couch that faced the large hearth and sat down, placing Markl in such a way that his head rested in her lap. He moved and took a seat in his chair that just sat opposite of her. She moved her hand and pulled a crisp white envelope and handed it to him.

He stared at it before taking it and read it's contents. As soon as he did, he almost tossed the papers into the fire for Calcifer to burn, but chose against it. That would be childish, something he no longer was. He simply tucked it away and watched as Kagome ran her hands through Markl's hair, not stopping even though the child was now fast asleep.

"I'll have to leave pretty soon. There's a dinner that I can't really miss." she hadn't even raised her head, just kept her gaze on Markl as she softly spoke up. "Though, if it's alright with you, I'd like to check up on Markl if I have time afterward. If not then tomorrow morning."

Blue met blue when she finally looked up at him, her held a promise of her returning to keep her unspoken promise of checking up on Markl. He also had a feeling she would do so whether he said anything about it or not. He simply nodded his head and watch her continue running her fingers through Markl's hair.

After a while, when the sun began to set, Kagome moved Markl so that his head was resting on a pillow. Smoothing out her skirts as she stood up, Howl followed her motions and watched her every move.

"Well, I need to leave. I apologize for intruding on your lives like this." she dipped her head and made her way to the door, he helplessly following after her. He was once again at war with himself, not wanting her to leave but also not wanting any more pain that women seemed to bring in his life.

Climbing down the few short steps, she turned the nod to the blue slice, knowing that blue led to the town Shippo and herself were residing in at the moment and that green led to the large open fields. Opening the door, she noticed the time difference, while in the mountains there was little light left, she still had plenty of time to get ready for Sesshoumaru's dinner.

Exiting the shop she turned to face Howl, seeing that he was just as tired and hurt as Markl. Only he was hiding it much better than the little boy.

"I want to apologize for butting in like that again, and I hope Markl is feeling better soon. Even though I may be checking up on him either tonight or tomorrow." she looked up the street in the direction of Jinenji, not sure if she should say the next words that came to mind.

"About this wedding... you should decide whether you are going to attend or not. As I told Markl, as much as it hurts, you should congratulate and wish her the best. But... that's you decision." she turned back to face the wizard that leaned against the door frame. "Good evening Howl."

She turned and began her walk back to Jinenji's, somewhat dreading this dinner and what it would mean for her. She **would** finally be learning the reason why she was called to this world. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt her arm being linked with that of anothers. Looking over to her left, she saw that Howl was now walking beside her, and when he caught her eye, she raised a brow in questioning.

"A gentleman never allows a lady to walk the streets unattended." she simply smiled and continued walking, accepting his reasoning.

"And what about Markl and your little shop?" she heard a few whispers from the people that were still walking about in the last bit of day light left.

"Calcifer makes an excellent guard dog as well." Kagome giggled lightly, not doubting his words, though sure the fire demon would be rather insulted to be called such.

A comfortable silence draped over them as they made their way to Jinenji's, though Kagome could feel that Howl had something to say. When the silence continued, as comfortable and relaxed as it was, she spoke up.

"If there's something on your mind, you're free to speak it." she kept her gaze forward, still marveling how the colors seemed to burn in the setting sun.

"How is it you understand what... we, are going through?"

"I was in, the same position you are in now, once. Though the relationship between him and myself was a little more complicated, it was the same in the end. We promised things to one another, but things changed and he left. People back home say, that first loves are doomed to tragedy or are never meant to last." she shrugged her shoulders. "I do still love him, but now, it's nothing more than a deep friendship. I also see him as something of a brother. So in the end I'm glad it didn't work out as we had planned."

Silence once again, Howl taking in what she said, still wondering and wanting to know what it was he felt for her. She did seem to know about the subject, but he didn't want to make it obvious that it was about himself he was asking for either. Best to ask as basically as possible.

"What was it like for you?"

"Love?" she turned towards him, eyes wide at the sudden question. He nodded his head, keeping his gaze forward. She knew he meant falling in love with some one and not as a friend or family, so she went over the memories of her time with Hojo while she was in school before the Well, and then her time with Inuyasha.

"It was like..." she closed her eyes, they didn't seem to have roller-coasters here, so what was the next best thing? "...flying I guess I could say. Flying and falling at the same time. At times, when I did something that pleased him, or he would do something that was just for me, I felt like I was soaring. Or like the ground had been ripped right out from under me, leaving me breathless and weightless."

He watched as she smiled, her eyes closed as she most likely sorted through her memories and the feelings they brought on.

"When you felt like that, you felt invincible, that nothing could bring you down. But... then the fear of falling would kick in, leaving you to wonder if they'll be there to catch you should you do fall. And a lot of the times, he wasn't. It was then that I grew scared, hurt and wanted nothing more than to cry and cry and cry, till nothing mattered anymore." she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. " I had asked the same question to my mother. What it was like for her. She described it like flying as well, falling but **knowing** that my father was there to catch her despite everything. She also told me it was different for everyone. For some it was a feeling of being home. Safe and warm. For others, like they had just run all day, heart beating far to fast and short of breath." she shrugged her shoulders once again, not knowing how to actually continue with what he wanted to know.

She peeked at Howl from the corner of her eye, he didn't look any different, making her wonder what exactly was going through that blond head of his. Then again, perhaps she didn't. With the men that surrounded her in her life, she really didn't want to know how they thought things through. She still had a feeling that Miroku actually **enjoyed** all the beatings Sango and herself gave him.

They turned down another street and walked the short distance it took till they reached Jinenji's home, sounds of laughter and family echoing from behind the door. Kagome removed her arm from Howl's and climbed the short steps to the front door.

"Thank you for escorting me here. And should you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. You can even use Haru if you wanted."

Howl chuckled, a certain twinkle in his eye that put Kagome slightly on edge. It was far too much like Miroku just before he spotted a house or inn that had an ominous dark cloud over it, or just before Shippo pranked Inuyasha in some way shape or form.

"I may just hold you to that." he bowed to her, flourishing it by extending an arm behind him while he placed a hand over his heart. "Have a pleasant evening Kagome. I look forward to our next meeting."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. If that wasn't a blatant promise that he would somehow end up stalking her, she didn't know what was. Though it was hard to tell. She did hardly know the man, but then again, he also did remind her of a mild Miroku. Just less grabby-feely. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the monk's descendant.

"Right. A good evening to you as well." she didn't know how to say goodbye to the man, so she turned and entered the house, and as soon as she closed the door, she was jumped by an over excited Evalyn and Satyana.

The pulled and rushed her to the room she was staying in, and before she knew it, colors were flying and she was wearing one of the evening gowns the two women at her side insisted that she have. The dress itself was the towns, or Kingdoms, color. Pale yellow and pink. Now usually, she wouldn't wear such, but it wasn't like it was overly girly, it was tastefully done so it had an elegance to it. The neck line was cut wider, showing more shoulder, and the sleeves were short, with delicate lace ending just above her shoulders.

Forced to sit in the chair before the vanity table, Evalyn set about working on her hair, while Satyana took a spot at the foot of the bed.

"So~ how was your afternoon?" Kagome threw Evalyn a deadpan look with help of the mirror before them.

"Fine. I was helping console Markl. He's Howl's young apprentice. It turns out that the Sophie that's going to marry Prince Justin used to live with Howl and Markl. Promises were made and broken, and on top of that, they received an invitation to Sophie's wedding." a silence and pause over took the room, before Evalyn pouted and continued fixing Kagome's hair.

* * *

**AN:** Some may have noticed, if the reread the entire story thus far, that I've redid the previous chapters. I noticed a lot of mistakes. Hopefully I caught them all. I am afraid to say... the original plot to this story has been lost, since my laptop did bite the dust last year. So... it may be a while yet till I update this one again. Gotta try and figure something out, plot wise, that will work with what I have written so far. Either way, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the cleaned up previous ones as well.

Till next Friday!(Maybe with a new story too!)

~ Bunny.W.K


	6. Chapter 6

Her fingers twitched as they rode towards where Sesshoumaru was residing in this wonderful world. Shippo's reassuring hold on her wasn't helping either. It just made her think of all the possible whys she was asked to come to this world, and mostly turning to the worst. It wasn't often Sesshoumaru requested her help. In fact, she could count how many times he did on one hand. This was pretty much the second time.

Jinenji and his family were in their own carriage, followed by Evalyn and her husband. It made Kagome all the more hyper sensitive and aware to her surroundings. Shippo had warned her, that whatever happened and whatever her decision was, he was behind her all the way. It didn't help her at all.

Soon enough, they were in the more lavished community, where the rooftops seemed to burn brightly under the dieing sun, the buildings themselves were larger and well better cared for. The streets themselves had widened a bit and were far more quiet that the rest of the city they were in.

It wasn't until their carriage slowed down, that Kagome felt like she would be having a panic attack. Her heart was beating a tattoo against her chest, her breathing had picked up to a point she was almost hyperventilating, she knew adrenaline was also rushing through her system and add that all together, she felt sick and lightheaded.

"Relax. Just breath easy. Everything will be alright."

"Really? Do you know why I'm here then? If so, why haven't you told me?" her tone had started off as sarcastic but ended in a whine.

"I may have an idea as to way you're here, but nothing concrete. It's because of that, that I didn't tell you."

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip. With that sort of explanation, she simply wanted the night to come to a quick end. Hopefully on a high note where this was all just a big surprise or something. Knowing her luck, it would be that.

She jumped in her seat when their carriage finally came to a stop and their driver stepped down to open the door next to Shippo. Licking her lips, she accepted the hand that Shippo presented her with and allowed him to help her out and onto solid ground. Once she was standing on her own, she took in the building before her.

Like the others, it was grand. The front garden was very European, trees and lanterns along the pathway to the front doors. The windows and the window panes were lined with shiny metal, perhaps brass. All in all, it was very Victorian, and were it any other situation, she would stop to enjoy that architecture to the fullest.

She was brought out of her musings when she was tugged forward. Peeling her eyes away from the building, she took in Shippo's warm smile and followed after him. Once upon a time, she had been the one to encourage him to move forward, when had their positions changed?

"It's alright."

Kagome scoffed under her breath. She had a feeling that she was going to become upset with whatever reason she was asked to be here. So her new plan was to enjoy whatever time she had left before she learned the truth, however short it would be.

Shippo knocked on the front door, and pulled her through the threshold telling the man that stood there who they were so he could announce them. Kagome could only roll her eyes at that. It seemed it didn't matter where or when they were, Sesshoumaru still did things the extravagant way. Or whatever way was standard for those with money.

Kagome could pick up the sounds of chatter, and followed the man as he directed them deeper into the house. The room was either a parlor or sitting room, not that she knew the differences between the two, but she was more interested in the faces of those already there.

"Master Shippo and her Ladyship Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome leaned in to whisper to Shippo, "Ladyship? Since when am I a lady?"

"Well, you are female, so it would only make sense..." Shippo let out a started yelp when Kagome poked him in the side, with a little zap added to it.

"I meant title wise, smart ass."

Shippo pouted as he soothed the slightly stinging side, "Since you became the Shikon miko. The highest of titles among mikos. And can you not talk about my ass? It's sort of weird coming from you."

He let out another yelp when she poked him again. "I don't need you telling me how to talk. And I wasn't, just so you know. Oh how I hate titles, and the worst part is, Sesshoumaru knows that!"

"It matters not. It is your title, and you'll be addressed as such."

Blinking, Kagome turned towards the owner of the voice that just spoke up. If she ignored the black hair, the brown eyes that were too warm and the lack of demonic attributes, her face went deadpan when she quickly realized that she was looking up at Sesshoumaru himself.

"Really? Is there anyone I don't know here?" when all she got was silence, she scoffed and lifted her chin up as she took the room in. "Then I see no reason I should go by title, if I'm among friends. Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You call me friend, yet address me by title?"

"You always hated it when I didn't, and I really want to enjoy whatever time I have left before learning the reason why you asked me here."

"That never stopped you before. If you truly see me as a, friend, then there is no need for titles."

Kagome bowed her head, as the three of them turned towards the rest of Sesshoumaru's guests. Some, most faces were rather easy to identify. A grown Rin was on the arm of a grown Kohaku, Kouga and Ayame were pretty much the same, save for the demonic heritage. Even Ginta and Hakkaku were there, and with their own partners it seemed.

What caused her to pause, however, was Inuyasha and Kikyo. It wasn't so much the fact that they were together... more so the fact that they were together. Hadn't Kikyo died a second time?

Blinking, she turned a questioning gaze towards Shippo and Sesshoumaru, both returning her gaze with a silent message. If she wanted to know, she'd have to ask herself. Shippo's looked more worried. So, with a mild roll of her eyes, Kagome made her way towards the happy couple, ignoring how every one was following her and all the chatter seemed to stop as soon as she made it to their side.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo. What a surprise to see you." her tone was light and polite, with obvious hints of curiosity.

Inuyasha sputtered a return greeting, while Kikyo offered a soft on in return. Kagome could only raise a brow at the lack of snarky attitude from Kikyo, or cold remarks. All past interactions between the other miko and herself were less than pleasant. At best.

"I don't mean to insult you or anything, but, didn't you die a second time back in the Feudal Era?" it was best she got to it quick, though she did try to not be so crass about it either.

"I... can't really remember, to be honest."

Kagome nodded her head. Death did have a way of messing with one's memories. Or close death experiences at least. Furrowing her brows, it was hard to tell, but then again, both were close enough. A gleam on Kikyo's finger caught her eye and her gaze narrowed on it. A golden band inlaid with diamonds was on the other miko's ring finger.

Blinking, she turned her attention back to Kikyo and Inuyasha, looking down and spotted a similar, if not simpler, band on Inuyasha's own ring finger. Returning to taking in the two of them, she watched how they shifted slightly under her gaze. Smiling, hoping to ease the tension the two of them were building, Kagome spoke, "Congratulations on your marriage."

Inuyasha sputtered once again, and Kikyo blinked wide eyes in her direction. Kagome simply continued to smile softly at the couple.

"You're not upset?!"

Inuyasha's sudden question forced her to answer, though she let out a tired sigh first, "No, Inuyasha, I'm not upset. I learned long ago that you would never give up on Kikyo. What upset me back then, was you leading me on, making me think I had a chance with you, when really, I didn't. I am happy to see that the two of you finally got what you so long waited for and finally have."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her answer, while Kikyo honestly thanked her for her blessing. It seemed that the Kikyo before her was like she had been before her first death. Far more agreeable, kinder and more considerate of others. If not a little more soft spoken compared to Kagome, but it was a nice change.

"I don't believe you."

Both women turned to Inuyasha at his rather upset sounding tone, both surprised at it. It wasn't until Kagome came to realization. She had spent enough time around him to know what was wrong.

"Inuyasha, it's been years, I'm 20 and have grown up since then. I love you, but as nothing more than a dear, dear friend." nodding her head, she went else where, hoping to mingle with the others that were also there.

Remembering what Satyana had told her earlier that day when they had gone shopping, Kagome made her way back to Sesshoumaru's side, fully intending on thanking him for the expenses while she was in this new world.

The dog demon merely lifted a brow while he looked down his nose on her in his typical fashion. It was very, Sesshoumaru. Even in his human guise he was still intimidating.

"You are a part of this Sesshoumaru's pack. Though this Sesshoumaru is sure you will not be thankful when the night is through."

Kagome could feel the weight of his words baring down on him as if they were physical. It made her remember the reason that she was there, it wasn't for pleasure. She was there for a reason, and though she had yet to learn said reason, she knew she wouldn't like it. Whatever it was.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome nodded her head and continued on with the pleasantries without feeling rather pleasant. The whole ordeal felt rather forced and the others took notice, but they tried to act as normally as possible, something she was grateful for.

For most of the conversations she had, she stuck to Shippo and Sesshoumaru, very much needed their quiet support. After the confrontation with Inuyasha, she really didn't want to be alone with him only to pick up where they left off. Which was pretty much arguing all the time. He had his sweet moments, but they weren't usually reserved for her.

So when dinner what finally announced, she let out a relieved sigh and followed the others into a new room that was just as decked out as the one they all had just been in. She really should stop being so surprised with how grand on a scale Sesshoumaru did things in life. Well, they were also simple, if that made any sense.

She was shocked when Sesshoumaru placed her on his right Shippo next to her, Rin and Kohaku across from them. Those that sat next to the head of the table, well the one that sat at the head of the table, were usually reserved for those very important guests. Usually family members. Then again, she shouldn't be all the surprised, she had sat in the same position once upon a time back in the Feudal Era. But she had been half asleep at the time, because she had spent all of the previous day and night before keeping an on a very sick little Rin. And she was much used to sitting around a campfire for meals back then.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kagome enjoyed her meal, chatting with an excited Rin. Seemed she was still full of energy.

"I hear you left Satyana and Evalyn for a certain famous wizard today. Care to share?"

Miroku was once again at work, she was sure of it. There was no other explanation for that very Miroku like grin one the face that used to be so childlike and innocent. Turning her eyes to the plate before her, Kagome continued with the task of cutting her meat into bite sized pieces.

"Yes, they remained at a local... cafe as I left with a Howl Pendragon this afternoon." she could feel Shippo's stare on her after he near chocked on his sip of wine. Rin on the other hand let out a quiet excited squeal.

"But it's not what you think. His apprentice, Markl, needed some consoling. To which I offered the boy." she took a bite, ignoring the pout that Rin tossed her way, or the sudden relieved, if not smug, look that overtook Shippo.

"Well, is he alright?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be fine. It may take a while, but children... as quickly as they recover, are very impressionable. I simply hope the situation doesn't leave a bad impression for anything the future may bring." she felt her brow twitch.

As soon as the subject of her with another male popped up, she felt Inuyasha's intense gaze on her from his spot further down the table. Seemed he fell back to what they had been when they were younger. She just hoped he didn't engage anything with Howl should the two of them meet for whatever reason. Shivering lightly, she was going to make so the two of them -did't- meet.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. As you said, children recover quickly." the sly smirk returned to Rin's face. "I'm still interested in this wizard of yours."

Looking up, Kagome furrowed her brows. "He isn't mine. We literally met the other day. I hardly know the man."

"Oh live a little Kagome-nee-chan! When was the last time you allowed a male to sweep you off your feet? And Kouga-san doesn't count!" she quickly shot that down when she noticed Kagome open her mouth.

The table snickered when said wolf price let out a mock hurt cry. Soon though, when they saw that Kagome couldn't answer, they returned to their own conversations, leaving the miko to her own with Rin.

"Kagome-nee-chan... I think out of everyone here, besides Sesshoumaru-sama, you deserve happiness. After everything you've done for all of us, only for it too be seemingly all for nothing-!"

The entire table fell into a hush as Kagome whipped her head up so look at Rin with slightly narrowed eyes as she tried to get the girl across from her to finish her sentence. Rin herself looked shocked and horrified, both hands pressed tightly over her mouth, wide eyes darting between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

It became glaringly clear, that Rin said something that wasn't supposed to have been said. If how the atmosphere in the room shifted so drastically.

When Rin shook her head, leaning into the comfort that Kohaku offered her, Kagome turned her entire attention towards the stoic demon lord beside her. Her eyes narrowed even further when her calmly finished the last of his wine.

"It seems, you'll be learning of the reason why you were called her soon than I had planned."

"Well spit it out already! The anticipation could actually kill me." her finger clawed and curled into the table cloth as her body leaned forward. She was curling in on herself, looking much like a cat ready to strike.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to her, taking her in, making her wait just that little bit longer. Which in all honesty was pissing her off. If he didn't come out and say-

"It seems, that Naraku and the Shikon have returned."

Her ears were ringing from a screeching chair that was forced to fast against the floor. Blinking down at Sesshoumaru, she came to realize that it had been her own chair, that she had stood up at the mention of Naraku, and drowned out half of what Sesshoumaru had said.

"...what...?"

"Naraku and the Shikon have returned."

"...impossible..."

"Sadly, no. We believe it's the same way Kikyo returned. They were reborn as themselves, memories intact and whole, save for their demise. We didn't know, until very recently. Things had been so chaotic since the war, that no one really took notice. But certain women have been disappearing. They, well more or less resembled you and Kikyo... usually showing potential at being a witch as well. It's safe to assume, that Naraku is looking for the Shikon."

Kagome wasn't sure who was talking, explaining the situation to her. She was staring blankly at the table before her, her fingers curling tightly against her stomach as she took the information in.

"How... how do you know..."

"We've investigated each last known area where each woman were last seen at. Naraku's scent was all over the place. As for the Shikon... there was a sudden burst of power, identical to the Shikon a few months ago. There had been no sign since. It was after that simple burst of power, which happened right at the climax of the war, that women started to disappear. As we said, it was chaotic and war, so no one really took notice until things had finally calmed down to see a pattern.

Kagome nodded her head absently, as if she already knew all this, her legs trembling under her own weight. She absently turned and started to walk out of the room. She felt all eyes on her with each step her took, heard the beginning of Shippo call out her name only to stop just as suddenly.

The further she walked away, no true destination in mind, the easier it became to do such a simple task. Till finally, she was outside in the cool night air. Taking in a deep breath, she turned her head to the side slightly and started walking.

Shippo watched with clenched fists. He could more than understand his mother's reactions. Out of all them, she was the one that sacrificed the most to stop Naraku and destroy the Shikon. And for what? The Kami, fate, which ever high power that be to toss all that back in her face?!

He whipped his head to face Sesshoumaru, when said demon stopped him from going after his mother.

"She needs this time by herself. She is safe, and should anything happen, she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Now that the news is shared, we begin our planning on how to stop Naraku, and get rid of the jewel once and for all."

Gritting his teeth, Shippo looked one last time in the direction his mother took before sitting back down. Hadn't he promised he would all he could to protect her this time around? A marvelous job he was doing so far. As soon as he was back in his seat, Sesshoumaru dove right into the plans, everyone throwing their own pitches and ideas out on the table, Rin remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

Kagome herself had walked, ran... perhaps even flew, she didn't know, she was moving that much was for certain. Aimlessly, following the wind as it were. She was lost in her thoughts, on everything and nothing at all. When a shiver wracked her body, she wrapped her arms around herself.

There was no doubt, she'd do what she had to, to stop Naraku once again and get rid of the Shikon. But didn't she -just- settled down after doing that already? Hadn't they already won that war?

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't pay much attention to the world around her, which was very dangerous now, all things conssidered.

She blinked when she felt someone raise her chin. Wide, confused blue eyes took in worried ones, a few shades lighter than her own. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was standing in Howl's little shop once again. Had she traveled that far so quickly?

Jumping when large hand fell on her shoulders, her eyes darted over her shoulder to meet with Howl's gaze, only to look for a way out. There were already too many people involved, she didn't want to drag Howl, Calcifer or Markl into this.

But the look in his eyes made something in her crack, and without a second thought, she threw her arms around him.

Startled, Howl looked down, only to see the crown of her had as she was attempting to bury herself in his chest. When he felt the slight scratching of her nails as she fisted the back of his shirt, did his own arms rise up to automatically wrap around her shoulders.

Something was wrong, this wasn't the strong woman he had met the other day, or even earlier today as well. This Kagome resembled a frightened child, and when his arms settled around her shoulders she flinched. He watched as she pulled back and seemed to come to herself and attempted to pull away even further. Her eyes darted all over the place, and she continued to struggle in his hold, much like a small bird.

"I... I-I should leave. It's... not safe." his brows furrowed as he released her, only to raise his hands and hold her face in place.

"I'm going to have to leave. Please know it's for your safety, I don't any of you to get hurt. I'm sorry for intruding on your lives like this." she offered her a watery smile and softly removed his hands. With a soft and gentle squeeze, she bowed and spun about, leaving her wondering and thoroughly upset. Not at the fact that she wanted to leave, but the fact that she felt leaving them was truly for their safety.

She tossed one last look towards him over her shoulder, a smile and wave. It was as if she were going to return in the morning. Opening the door, there were a few others there waiting for her, and they immediately began talking in hushed whispers. He only managed to catch a few words, along with a mention of the King and Madame Suliman's name and that Kagome herself would be meeting with both of them in the morning.

Then the door closed completely. He rushed towards it and ripped it open, only to see an empty street. Walking out he took in the long stretch of street in both directions, seeing not a living soul. Frowning again, he stood his full height and took in the direction he had escorted Kagome earlier.

A few minutes later, he returned inside, his mind already going over everything he knew thus far and already planning.

"Everything alright?"

"Seems I will be seeing Silman tomorrow."

"Whaa- even after all this trouble you put me through to keep out of her watch?! Why?"

"Something came up."

Calcifer watched Howl make his way up the stairs. When the wizard finally disappeared around the corner, did his own eyes follow the direction of the only path Kagome took to leave the shop. He was getting a bad feeling, and was easily worried for the young woman.

He wasn't one for praying, but he prayed that everything turned out alright.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here's the long awaited chapter 6! It only took... forever. Sorry about the long wait, I really hope this chapter was worth it though! I know there are more than likely to be typo's and mistakes, didn't get to proofread it I'm afraid. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
